The Soldier and the Saint
by pyrepest
Summary: So many things have changed since Levi Ackerman left his former life in the Underground City. He joined the Survey Corps and watched his closest friends. He also made some friends along the way, including a Medical Officer named Cyn (OC). Will their relationship become more than Comrades and Friends? Adult Language & Blood.
1. Chapter 1 Failed Attempt

The harsh thunderstorm was finally letting up to reveal a large cloud of steam less than a kilometer in front of them. Cyn, Mike, and Erwin knew what it meant. A large titan just been taken down. Before Erwin could command her to stay close behind them, Cyn dug her heels into her mare's side and she sped off, leaving Mike and Erwin behind. She ignored Erwin's muffled commands as her mare's hooves slapped against the wet grass and thick cool raindrops stabbed at her face.

When she finally met the source of steam, she pulled on the reigns and her mare came to a halt as her eyes fell on Levi Ackerman as he stood on the back of a dead titan. Steam billowed from a large gash on its nape. Cyn took a quick glance around. At least two other dead titans with steam rising from their corpses strung about the clearing, along with various body parts from, what Cyn assumed to be, the rest of Levi's squad.

Levi leaped down from the titan he defeated. Something seemed to have caught his eye as he rushed over to something a few feet away and then fell to his knees. Cyn climbed down from her mare and took a step towards him before she realized what caught his eye. Isabel's severed head lay by his side. He placed a hand over her eyes and Cyn saw him crumble. Levi doubled over in silence. Cyn felt like she was intruding as she bit her lip. She wished that she could do something for him.

"Levi," she said his name gently as she crouched down in front of him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry—"

"Hey, Cyn!" Erwin's voice called out over the sound of the pouring rain and hooves splashing against the wet grass. "Are there any survivors?"

Levi jerked his hand away at the sound of Erwin's voice. Cyn looked up and found Erwin and Mike on their mares trotting towards them. Erwin led his horse to her side as he took in Levi's presence on the ground. Erwin exchanged a look with Cyn. She knew what he meant by it and she bit her lip as she shook her head. Levi was the only survivor. Erwin looked back to Levi.

"Levi, did you kill them all by yourself—"

In one swift movement, Levi got to his feet, charged towards Erwin, and then lunged towards him, tackling Erwin from his horse and to the ground. Erwin's startled mare bolted as Erwin lay on his back in the mud. Levi whipped out his blades as he stood over Erwin.

Cyn jumped to her feet and started towards Levi as Mike leaped from his horse and started to rush to Erwin's side. Levi looked to Mike's directions with a blade pointed at him.

"Back off," Levi snarled.

Mike and Cyn stopped in their tracks. Levi looked to Cyn for a brief moment before turning back to Erwin and stepping towards him as Erwin got to his knees.

"Erwin," Levi placed a blade at Erwin's throat. "I'm going to fucking kill you. That's the only reason I'm still here."

Erwin looked Levi in eyes. "Your friends…" he began. "You watched them die… I see…" Erwin reached into his jacket and then pulled out an envelope, holding it up to show Levi. "These are the documents concerning Nicholas Lobov."

"You bastard," Levi said. "You knew?"

Erwin tossed the envelope at Levi's feet as Mike and Cyn started circling Levi and Erwin like wolves. When the envelope hit the mud, it spilled the contents out for Levi to see, but there were only blank sheets of paper. Levi stared down at the worthless wet paper at his feet that his friends died for.

"I'm sorry… It was a buff," Erwin said. "The documents aren't real."

"What?"

"I knew Lobov was embezzling funds…" Erwin explained. "The real documents are now in possession of General Zackley. It's all over for Lobov."

"All along you knew." Levi glared down at Erwin. "My friends threw their lives away for nothing," he hissed. Levi pulled back his blade, getting ready to go for the kill strike. "For your worthless scheme!"

Mike and Cyn sprinted towards them as Levi swung his blade.

"Worthless scheme?" Erwin repeated, grabbing the blade before it sliced into his throat. Mike and Cyn froze. "Who was it—who killed your friends? Was it me? Or was it you?" Levi glared at Erwin, silently. "Even if you had gone together with them to ambush me, do you really think that they would've survived unharmed?"

"You're right…" Levi said as his grip on his blades loosened. "My arrogance… my own shitty pride—"

"No! You're wrong!" Erwin shouted. "It's the titans! Where did they come from? Why do they exist? Why do they devour humans? I don't have the answers. None of us do. Limited by our ignorance, we'll continue to be devoured by the titans! If we just stay shut behind the walls, we are never going to escapes this nightmare." Erwin gestured to the rolling plains around them. "Take a good look around you! No matter how far you go, there aren't any walls here. In this wide-open space… I believe there is something there, illuminating our despair. But there are those who seek to prevent us from venturing beyond the walls. They are consumed by selfish thoughts of their own losses and gains from behind the walls where it's safe! It's only natural. During the past 100 years, hindered by the walls, the rest of humanity have been clouded. They cannot see the landscape that lies on the other side." Erwin got to his feet and stepped closer to Levi. "But what about you, Levi? Will you let your eyes remain clouded? Will you kill me and return to the darkness of the underground?"

Levi lowered his sword as Erwin released the blade. Blood dripped down the blade and onto the ground. The rain stopped and the thick gray clouds parted as the sun broke through, casting warm bright sunlight on them.

"We will not give up our journey outside the walls," Erwin said. "So, fight for the Survey Corps, Levi! Humanity needs your strength!"

Levi stood there, staring at Erwin, as he released his blade from his hilt. Erwin stepped around and past Levi. "We move in five."

Cyn looked to Levi then to Erwin. Crimson red blood covered and dripped from Erwin's palm as he made his way over to her. She jogged to meet him. When she was within arms' reach, she grabbed his wrist and pulled aside his clenched fingers to look at his most recent wound.

"What's the prognosis?" Erwin asked as she tilted his hand to get a better view of his lacerated palm.

"You're a lucky bastard," she said, examining his wound and then looked up at him with a smirk. "But you already knew that."

Erwin chuckled softly.

"You could have lost your hand and frankly, you might have deserved it too."

"I deserve many things," Erwin agreed.

Cyn looked over her shoulder and opened her mouth to call to Mike, but her eyes fell on him leading her mare towards her. "Thanks, Mike. I was just about to ask."

Mike smiled. "Read your mind," he said as he reached into her saddle bag. He pulled out a flask and then opened it. The burning smell of alcohol filled their nostrils.

"Thank you," she said as he handed it to her. Cyn looked back to Erwin. "This is going to sting."

"You always say that," Erwin said.

"Hold still." Cyn commanded and the poured the alcohol over his wound. Erwin grimaced slightly as the alcohol touched his flesh. Cyn watched as the blood washed away and dripped on the ground, where it mixed with the mud. She knew the wound continued to bleed so she firmly pressed gauze against it and then instructed Erwin to do the same as she wrapped clean gauze tightly around his hand and wrist. When she finished, she said, "Keep it dry and be careful not to let it fall off. When we catch up with the others, I'll stitch you back together."

Erwin nodded and then walked past her to retrieve his horse. She glanced over at Levi, who stood over Isabel's head. Mike took her medical supplies from her hands and started packing them away.

"I'll pack this up," he said softly.

"Thanks," she replied as started towards Levi.

Biting her lip, she looked around the carnage and spotted the Wings of Freedom. She quietly walked over to the familiar symbol and as she approached, she recognized her fallen comrade. Farlan Church. She crouched down beside his mangled remains and then chanced a glance a Levi. He hadn't moved from Isabel. Cyn looked back to Farlan and gently placed her hand over his face to close his eyes.

"Rest in peace," she whispered and then turned her attention back to the bloody Wings of Freedom patches sewn onto his jacket. In one swift movement, she ripped the slightly less bloody one off and then placed it in her pocket as she stood.

Cyn started towards Levi with an eye out for Isabel's small slender remains. She came across another set of mangled remains. This set was without a head, but she recognized the small slender torso and assumed it was a part of Isabel. Isabel's jacket was drenched in a mixture of rainwater and blood. Cyn stared down at her and then crouched down beside her. Cyn held Isabel's hand and then looked to Levi. Isabel and Farlan meant so much to him. Cyn squeezed Isabel's hand before tearing her patch from her jacket.

"He won't be alone," she whispered and then stood. "Rest in peace." Cyn made her way to Levi. His position hadn't changed.

"Levi," she said his name gently, letting him know that she was here for him.

He looked over his shoulder at her and then looked back at Isabel.

"I'm sorry. Humanity is lesser for their loss," Cyn said when she stood beside him. She turned towards him and gently grabbed his hand. He stared at her as she opened his fist and placed the patches in his palm before curling his fingers around them. "For you to remember their sacrifice and fight on," she said as she pulled her hand away. Levi looked down at the Wings of Freedom in his hand and then back up at the woman standing beside him. She offered him a small kind smile. "I know nothing that I say will bring them back or make losing them any easier, but if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me."

"Thank you," Levi said. "I appreciate the offer."

"Also, don't remember them like this," she said. "Remember them alive."

"We're heading out," Erwin called. 

That night at camp, Levi sat alone just out of reach of the flickering lights from the bonfire at the center of camp. He watched as the shadows danced around and the other scouts socialized. He felt alone. It had been a long time since he had felt this alone.

"Levi," a voice called out to him, turning his attention away from shadows and towards the friendly face approaching him. "Here," Cyn said as she carefully handed him a small bundle.

He took it—feeling the warmth in his hands— and then gave her look.

"It's not much, but it's dinner," she answered. "I figured you might want some."

"Thanks," he said as he unwrapped it to reveal warm bread and some sort of soup in a ceramic container.

She nodded. "We're going to share stories about the ones we lost," she gestured towards the bonfire. "If you would like to join. We'd love to help you keep Isabel and Farlan's memory alive."

Levi opened his mouth to decline the offer.

"Or if it's too soon, you could just listen," she added.

Levi considered her offer for a moment and then nodded. Cyn gave him a small sympathetic smile that made his heart flutter and she led him over to bonfire. As they approached, the sound of the crackling bonfire grew louder, and the distant muttering turned to a loud babble. She gestured him to sit and told him that she'd back. Levi nodded, took a seat on the rough ground, and watched as she walked away from him. He caught himself thinking that he very much liked watching her walk and then quickly turned his attention to the fire. With her calming presence gone, Levi started realizing just how loud it was and how bright it was and how hard it was to breathe. Just the sound of the others talking to each other made him tense, and uneasy. He felt like he was surrounded. It reminded him of being cornered by the Carta when he was in the Underground. For a moment, he thought about just getting up and leaving. He wanted to just go back to his sleeping bag and stare up at the stars.

Just as he was about to move to get up, Cyn appeared and sat beside him. Her presence seemed to soothe him a little like an ally in battle. She placed a cup in his hands and told him to drink. He obeyed.

"Not going to ask what it is?" she asked as he took a drink.

He recognized the taste and smirked despite himself. Black tea. "I trust you," he said, softly. "Besides, not much I can do if you try to poison me anyway. You are the medic."

She smiled at him. "True."

"How did you know I liked Black tea?"

"I'll never tell," she chuckled.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

That night they heard stories about the brave men and women that died for humanity. Levi's heart hurt for each of them and their loved ones as the fire's warmth licked his face. He realized that the Survey Corp was something bigger than himself or Isabel or Farlan. It was for Humanity. He used to believe that everyone had a price and because of that everything was fair game. Levi didn't think Humanity was worth much, but Isabel and Farlan were starting to think differently. Erwin and Cyn obviously thought differently. Levi chanced a glance at Cyn from the corner of his eye. Her face glowed in the fire's light and he couldn't help but think that she was pretty and kind. Maybe he'd change his mind about Humanity in time.


	2. Chapter 2 Chance Encounter

Chapter 2 Chance Encounter

Levi woke up to the grim reality of the barracks. His thin lumpy mattress and the snoring from his comrades bitterly tore him away from the lingering effects of his dream. In the dark vast room of the barracks, he was reminded of how alone he felt which was a stark contrast from the dream.

In the dark barracks, Levi stared up at the bunk above him and felt so alone that it almost felt like the loneliness and darkness could creep inside him. Levi rolled out of his bunk and silently crept outside as he wished the darkness would swallow him because he was tired of feeling the storm of emotions that accompanied his grief.

In his dream, Farlan and Isabel were still alive, laughing happily beside him. The sun was high in the sky, casting its bright rays on to the earth and warming his skin. A playful breeze tickled his face as they excitedly rode their horses across the open plains that were stretched beyond the walls. Farlan, Isabel, and Levi were blissfully happy.

In his dark reality, Levi jogged aimlessly across the grounds of the Survey Corps headquarters while trying to remember the last time he felt happy. The moon was partially hidden behind thick dark clouds that also blocked out the stars from his view as a gentle breeze carried the familiar scent of rain from someplace else. The only light Levi could see in the vast darkness of night came from the Officer's Quarters. He briefly wondered if Erwin was awake or maybe even Cyn. He felt a rush of excitement washed over him and a sort of warm giddy happiness came over him at the thought of her. He felt jittery and euphoric at the same time. Levi mentally scolded himself as he took a breath to remind himself that Cyn was nowhere near him. He hated feeling like one of those love-sick recruits that shared the barracks with him. The seemingly endless pining for someone else annoyed him immensely. They were always so much more concerned with getting laid than staying alive. Maybe that was some sort of coping mechanism that they developed, but Levi was annoyed by it. Levi was frustrated with the similarities he shared with them. He rolled his eyes at the thought of them and his own hypocrisy. Even though he promised himself that he would not pursue these feelings he had for her, he still occasionally wondered about how her lips would taste, how her skin would feel against his fingertips, and how her breath would sound as she slept beside him. Then he remembered the way her soft delicate fingers grazed his skin when she pressed Farlan's and Isabel's patches into his hand and his heart fluttered again.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and then thunder boomed after, dragging Levi away from his thoughts of Cyn. He looked up to the sky as he felt a cool thick drop of water hit him between his eyes. He blinked as another followed. It soothed him as it rolled down the side of his nose and then on to his lips. It tasted pure and fresh, unlike when rain reached the Underground.

"Rain" in the Underground came after rain fell on the surface and then seeped through the ground before falling from the cavernous ceiling that separated the Underground from the surface. In the Underground, rain tasted like the dirt it soaked up from the ground. It was cloudy and when it evaporated, it left behind a kind of residue on your skin.

Not wanting to get too wet, Levi ran towards the nearest turret and then pulled aside the heavy wooden door. He stepped inside and his eyes fell on a lit torch mounted on the wall. A sudden harsh gust of wind threatened to extinguish the flame and sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly and quietly closed the heavy door and then silently tiptoed up the stone spiral staircase. Usually these torches were not lit unless someone was here. He passed one lit torch after another as he climbed. The hissing sound of rain gently splattering against stone fell on his ears when his eyes found an open door at the top of the stairs. He vaguely wondered who he would find. Maybe a shitfaced officer too drunk to realize that it was raining.

Levi stood in the doorway, silently staring at an all too familiar figure, as she gazed out at the rest of headquarters below. This was the first moment he had been alone with her since they returned from the expedition. After a moment, she seemed to be aware of his presence and looked over her shoulder. Instead of being covered in a fine layer of dirt and grime, she was clean. Her white blouse was crisp and showed no signs that she had any interaction with blood recently. Dark circles were present under her eyes as she offered him a kind smile.

"Hello, Levi," she greeted him. His heart swelled when she said his name. He loved the way it sounded on her lips. It was different than how everyone else said it. Everyone else said his name like they could taste the dirt from the Underground on their tongues. She continued, "How can I help you?"

Levi caught it. The subtle choice of words. She had not asked whether or not he needed help. She was asking him what she could do for him, like she cared for him and what he needed. Levi mentally scolded himself. He knew that he was thinking too much into this. Words meant nothing. Words were lies. Only actions mattered. Actions were the only way to determine who a person was. Levi knew that better than anyone, especially since he grew up in the Underground where everyone talked tough but wasn't a threat until they followed up their empty words with real action. As the cliché goes, actions speak louder than words and after a while, Levi learned to speak louder than most and without even opening his mouth.

"I saw the lights and thought someone forgot to extinguish them," Levi said. "You're up late."

"So are you," she said.

"Why?"

"I like watching the rain," she said, looking back outside the window at rain that fell in a sheet of thick fat drops from the clouds above.

"Here?" he asked. "This late at night?"

She bit her lip in thought. Levi wished she'd bite his instead and almost immediately after that thought came into existence inside his mind, he felt a sudden rush of heat wash over his neck and cheeks. He was grateful that she wasn't looking at him.

"I occasionally get... anxious. This helps soothe me, most of the time," Cyn answered. "I come here because, well... rarely anyone else... does."

Levi considered her words and caught her meaning. She came here to avoid being found and bothered. She came here to be alone. Levi felt like he was intruding, but he wondered why would she honestly reveal something about herself to him? No one revealed any sort of truth about themselves. Then she lowered her gaze away from him and looked to the wall beside him as she let out a sharp exhale.

"That must make me sound like a horrible person," she said.

"No," Levi answered. "Not at all. It makes you sound human."

Her eyes darted back to Levi's face, studying him for a brief moment and then smiled softly at him. As his heart seemed to leap up into his throat, that's when he realized that he would do anything for that sweet smile.

"Makes me sound human?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah," Levi said. "People talk about you like you might ascend to godhood any day now."

She threw her head back and laughed. He felt like he might burst and amended his previous thought. Cyn's laugh and her smile were worth doing absolutely anything for.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked gesturing towards the window.

Levi nodded and then started towards her. Cyn turned back to the window and then leaned her shoulder against the windowsill as he took to the other side of the windowsill. They were less than a foot apart. Her scent filled his nostrils. He tried to identify the scent. It was soap and something he couldn't quite place, but it fit her somehow. He could feel warmth radiating off her. Rain pelted the cobble stone ground and the stone turret in an overwhelming downpour like a steady drum. Levi was mesmerized by this moment. He was surrounded by two wonders of the surface. One inspired him to fight on despite everything while also invoking feelings that he'd usually prefer to forget about because they left him nearly breathless and confused. The other was the thunderstorm.

"May I ask you the same question? Why are you up?"

"It's difficult to sleep in the barracks," Levi said, indifferently, with a small shrug.

"Ah," she nodded knowingly. "Say no more. The female side of the barracks was always cramped. I can only imagine how the male side is."

"Tell me about it," Levi said.

"If you promise to keep it a secret, I might be able to arrange for you to sleep in the infirmary occasionally. You could get a full night's sleep with minimum snoring."

"I'd appreciate that."

She smiled. "I'll let you know then."

A flash of lightning lit up the sky in a blinding light, which briefly disoriented them, and then loud clap of thunder shook the ground and walls surrounding them.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Cyn said after a few minutes of silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Levi glanced at her. "You look like you have a lot on your mind too," he replied.

She gave him a small tired smile. "What gave me away?"

"Lucky guess," Levi said.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Your eyes," Levi answered finally. "Their unfocused and looking past what's in front of them." He turned to her and then asked, "What about me?"

"Your eyes," she parroted with a small smirk. "Your brows more specifically. They're furrowed."

"Hm," Levi said. He was overjoyed that she noticed this habit of his. The butterflies in his stomach became more pronounced along with his loud pounding heart. He loved that she was paying attention to him and honored to have her look at him. He wanted more and with that, he realized that he was in trouble, but in this moment, he didn't care. "I guess I'll have to work on that."


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning After

Chapter 3 The Morning After

The following day was the exact opposite of the night before. It was a bright sunny afternoon inside Wall Maria as Levi sat at a table in the corner of the Mess Hall with a tray of rations that could hardly be considered food. Usually, he would be upset with the other cadets for keeping him up all night, but despite getting less sleep than usual, he felt oddly exhilarated. He contributed it to the night before, so in some way he was kind of thankful for their inconsiderate sleeping habits. He thought about last night. Cyn and Levi had stayed to watch the rain pelt the cobblestone until the bell in the clock tower at the center of the grounds announced that it was three o' clock in the morning. Then they went their separate ways, leaving Levi with fuel for pleasant dreams when he returned to the barracks. Levi mentally reminded himself to stay present and then went back to observing the Mess Hall.

The Mess Hall was noisy as usual during the lunch rush. Levi's eyes scanned the Hall, taking notice of the familiar and unfamiliar faces eating inside. The new recruits sat together in the center of the Hall looking slightly nervous and out of place as the recruits from last year tried to welcome them. Some of the squad leaders seemed to have their squad members surrounding them as they tried to enthuse their subordinates about the pending expedition. Meanwhile, most of the officers, Erwin, and Shadis looked stressed as the next expedition steadily loomed closer as they hunched over seemingly endless documents. Levi did not envy them. His eye caught a glimpse of Cyn as she and Chief Medical Officer Roth seemed to be presenting some sort of argument. He assumed that it probably pertained to something related to First Aid during expeditions. They were probably bringing up the fact that during the last expedition there were medical supplies shortages. For a few moments, they pointed at documents until Shadis held up his hand, said something that Levi couldn't hear and then dismissed the officers.

As Cyn and Roth packed up their documents, somehow, he managed to catch her eye for a moment, and she gave him a small smile. As his heart threatened to beat out of his chest, he returned a small smirk before Erwin caught her attention by placing a document in front of her.

"I saw that," a voice from behind him.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked around his shoulder. Hange smiled brightly at him as she took a seat at the table.

"I'm sure you see a lot of things, four eyes," he replied as he turned back to his tray and started pushing his "food" around. His pulse raced as he tried to think of some excuse as to why he was staring at Cyn from across the room like the new recruits stare at the maidens in the taverns.

"You want to be a part of those meetings," Hange said. "I can help."

"Why would you do that?" Levi studied Hange's face as a sense of relief washed over him. Hange thought he wanted to be in leadership, not with Cyn. "You barely know me."

"That can change."

"Hmm," Levi replied. "How can you be sure? You must have heard that I tried to kill Captain Erwin Smith."

"Yeah, but only because you were promised a better life and that's why we're all here for the most part," Hange said. "Besides, you didn't actually succeed. If you did, well, that would be a different story, wouldn't it?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Hange smirked. "You'll see."

A week had passed since Hange said she could get him a seat at the meetings and Levi hadn't any new information. During one of his free mornings, he went into town and browsed through the various shops and stores available. He came across a small storefront with a beautiful tea set displayed in the window. Levi had never seen one like it before. The tea pot had smooth and delicate curves for it's spout and handle. It had intricate engraving that made it look like it was tangled in perfect leaves and vines. His eyes danced across the matching cups, saucers, and tray. He had always wanted a brand new tea set. The last set he bought was now incomplete. He bought it second hand when he lived in the Underground. He remembered when he made his first cup of tea with it. He brought the small cup to his lips and the handle broke apart from the cup and it shattered when it hit the floor.

Levi was about to walk inside and buy it, when he caught sight of the tiny off white tag hanging off the tea pot. His shoulders dropped and he frowned at the numbers glaring back at him. It cost more than he made in a month. He sighed softly to himself. He just couldn't justify spending that kind of money.

First of all, a tea set like that couldn't be kept locked away under his bunk in the barracks. It needed to be used and displayed. Secondly, tea tasted the same no matter what kind of tea pot it's made in. His eyes swept across the set one more time before begrudgingly walking away. Maybe he'll save up for it.

When Levi returned empty-handed to HQ, lunch was being served in the mess hall. Levi took to his usual spot in the corner of the Mess and pushed his food around, while he thought about the tea set. He should have bought it.

"Levi Ackerman," a firm voice commanded his attention. Levi looked up from his food and his eyes landed on Erwin Smith as he stood before him. It had been almost two weeks since Levi tried to murder the Captain that stood before him and also almost two weeks since the deaths of Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia, they were on his mind a little less than the day before. He'd trade almost anything to see them alive again.

"Captain Erwin Smith," Levi addressed him in his usual monotone voice and then with his voice practically dripping with sarcasm added, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is there any particular reason you decided to sit here alone instead of with your fellow soldiers?"

"I just wanted to eat alone today. Is that a problem?"

"Not at the moment. You don't have any plans tonight, correct?"

Levi studied Erwin for a moment as he carefully considered his response. "I can't say that I have any important plans, no."

Erwin smirked. "Good. I have a proposition for you."

"Why me?" Levi asked. "I'm the new recruit that tried to murder you, remember? I think you can probably find someone else more capable of whatever proposition you have." Levi nodded to a few new cadets a table away. "Like them. They look like they might shit their pants at a chance to talk to you."

"I'm not asking them," Erwin said firmly.

Levi looked at Erwin and raised an eyebrow. "Is this going to take all night then?"

"Depends on how you answer my next question."

"Fine," Levi replied, reaching for his cup of tea. "Ask away."

"What are your thoughts on Cyn?"

Levi raised an eyebrow as he felt his heart hammering against his ribs. He had many thoughts on Cyn. From her beautifully kind smile to her work ethnic to her compassionate personality to her anxiety. "Why?" he asked as he felt his hands practically drip with sweat. "What does it matter?"

"Tell me, Levi, how much do you know about Medical Officer Greene?"

Levi looked over at the table where she was seated as he cleared his throat. "Not much," he answered truthfully. "I know that she works hard and cares deeply for people. As far as I can tell she works nonstop and would do anything if she thought it could help someone. I've heard what is said around the barracks. Everyone talks about her like she's some kind of saint. I haven't spent much time with her, so it's not like I can confirm if anything said is true, but if what they say is true then you all ask too much of her."

Erwin stared at Levi thoughtfully and then said, "Meet me in my office after dinner. Cyn will be there."

A jolt coursed through Levi's body as he felt like a block of lead settled in his stomach. "What exactly are you proposing that can't be discussed here?" Levi asked. "And why am I involved?"

"You'll find out after dinner," Erwin said as he stood.

"And if I refuse?" Levi asked as Erwin turned away.

Erwin stopped in his tracks. It had been awhile since someone questioned his orders. "I don't think you'll want to miss it," he replied as he looked over his shoulder at Levi with a smirk. "You know where my office is, correct?"

Levi glared at him for a moment. "You think you're funny," Levi stated. "I only used to get summoned to your office every other day due to 'insubordination.'"

Erwin chuckled softly and then started towards the Officers Table at the front of the Mess Hall as he replied, "Good then I'll see you after dinner."

Levi watched Erwin's retreating back as thoughts swirled in his head. What wouldn't he want to miss?


	4. Chapter 4 The Assistant

Chapter 4 The Assistant

After dinner that night, Levi found himself navigating the Officer's building at the Survey Corps HQ. Levi always felt a tinge of annoyance walking among these halls. He wasn't quite sure if it was because he was usually summoned for 'insubordination' or because there was a sense of prestige that he was not accustomed to due to his upbringing in the Underground. This seemed to only remind him of the stark contrast between his current life here on the surface and his past life below it. It was almost comical that he missed his life in the Underground. The surface only seemed to hold loss for him. Though his life below the surface only held struggle. Was this his life now? He would reach for something he wanted, only to have it thrown back in his face in the worst possible way imaginable. Would he get what he wanted only to lose everything he held dear?

Levi came face to face with an oil painting hanging on the wall in a brilliant gold frame. The painting was a depiction of a snow-capped mountain in the distance surround by a forest thick with pine trees in the foreground. The forest sprung up beside a clear blue lake that reflected the mountain, trees, and the clouds in the sky. Levi was reminded of the world beyond the Walls. The only time that he would feel alive was when he was beyond the Walls. He had never known true freedom until he ventured out there. It felt like taking a breath after being submerged in ice cold water. Riding his beautiful black mare beyond the Walls felt like flying. It was too bad that he also associated that freedom with loss. The loss of his closest and dearest friends.

"Levi!" a familiar voice called out to him, pulling him away from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cyn giving him a friendly wave as she lightly jogging towards him. Levi turned away from the painting and towards her. As he waited for her to catch up to him, he watched as her dark hair flowed behind her, the way her arms swung lightly as she jogged and the way her long legs stretched out before her with each step. All the feelings from before came rushing back more intensely. He felt butterflies flap their stupid wings in the pit of his stomach, his heart pound against his ribcage, threatening to break out of his chest, and his mouth was so dry that it felt like someone had shoved a fist full of cotton into it. Levi lied. He only felt alive beyond the Walls or in the presence of this woman. But she too was associated with loss in his mind. Maybe loss isn't the right word. 'Out of reach' might be a better phrase. She could never be with him because he would never act upon the feelings he had for her due to his self-administered penance for Farlan's and Isabel's death.

When she finally reached him, Levi was reminded of their differences in height and felt slightly self-conscious about his own height, but shook it off and mentally scolded himself. There was nothing wrong with his height, he reminded himself. Cyn was tall, to say the least. Her 5'8" frame easily towered over Levi's shorter 5'2.5" stature. However, despite her height, Cyn was far from intimidating. Her face practically glowed with compassion and kindness. She made you feel like she actually cared for you and your well-being. She made you feel important, like you had her full attention, and nothing else mattered when she was with you.

"Thanks for waiting," she said and then turned her head to gaze at the oil painting that had held Levi's attention. "I've always loved this painting."

"It's nice," Levi stated.

"It reminds me of that rare calm moment during an expedition," She said. "I always feel like a weight is lifted off me when I see it."

"Me too," Levi replied. "Like freedom is just around the corner."

Cyn nodded. "My thoughts exactly." She gestured towards the hall and she and Levi began walking to Erwin's office. "I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile," she said. "I guess I could have the other night, but I think we were both too tired and preoccupied to make conversation."

Levi nodded. "I can agree with that statement," he said coolly, appreciating the way out she gave him. "What did you want to talk about?" Levi asked as his heart seemed to beat louder and faster than ever before. He doubted that he could tell her anything of importance. He took notice of how her stride changed. As she walked alongside him, she was taking shorter strides as she matched Levi's. It felt nice to walk a normal pace for once, instead of trying to keep up with someone.

"Well, for starters, I wanted to talk about you," Cyn replied. "How are you?"

Levi raised an eyebrow as he wondered if she could hear his heart pounding away in his chest. "Why are you asking?"

"Common courtesy," she answered with a kind smile.

"I'm fine," Levi answered. His eyes narrowed as they searched her kind face for any hint of a lie or ulterior motive. Nothing stood out to him as a reason to be suspicious, but a small part of his mind begged him to be cautious, while the rest was foggy with infatuation with the woman walking beside him. The surface wasn't too much different than the Underground. There were always people who acted kind to lull their victims into a false sense of security.

Cyn seemed to have realized, to some extent, the inter-conflict going on in Levi's head. She slowly and carefully selected her words before she said, "I just want to make sure you're doing all right. A lot of… changes have happened for you in such a short amount of time and I know that you and Isabel and Farlan were very close."

"They were my family," Levi answered softly, against his better judgment. He felt a sort of cold wash over him. It stilled his heart and turned the butterflies to lead.

"Humanity is lesser for their lost," Cyn replied. Her words sounded sincere.

"No need to tell me that," Levi said softly. "I'm aware and you said that already."

"I meant it then, just as I mean it now. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for your condolences," He replied. He hated opening up to people. It made him feel raw and cut open like when he fell off his mare and she dragged him through the dirt. "Why are you really asking? What do you have to gain?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Or as okay as you could be given what had happened—"

"Where are you going with this?" He almost regretted asking. He knew Cyn's reputation and knew she was probably just doing her job to make sure all the soldiers were fit to fight titans. However, a part of him wished that she would just say that she was asking because she was concerned for him as a human being and not as part of her job requirement. Levi mentally scolded himself for having wished that. Even if she did say that her concern for him was unrelated to her job, it wouldn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything. Even if it did, it wouldn't mean what Levi would want it to mean. They were fighting titans. On his first expedition, it had been made crystal clear that caring for someone was a mistake that he did not want to make again.

"I just thought I'd ask. I know that we're not particularly close, but I'm concerned for you as I would be for any one of my friends," Cyn said slowly, but firmly as if she was trying to find the correct words as to not offend him or imply something she didn't mean. It was clear to her that he was trying to close himself off and build a wall around himself. Cyn understood the feeling of wanting to build an impenetrable wall to fend off the feeling of agonizing loss. She had been there and done that before. Cyn knew she had to be careful as she proceeded. She didn't want him to succeed in building walls. They weren't healthy and didn't heal existing wounds. It only allows them to fester and suffocate. She didn't want that for him or for anyone, for that matter.

Levi slowly tried to process what she had said. She said she was concerned for him and he felt his heart flutter and start pounding again as his whole body buzz, before he mentally scolded himself. He knew that she couldn't have meant it the way he wished for her to mean it. "I bet you say that to everyone," Levi replied. He regretted saying it almost immediately. He probably sounded like an immature brat to her.

However, she took it has a joke and her face lit up as she laughed. Levi was pleasantly surprised. Her laugh had an uplifting effect on him. He felt almost like a rush of happiness washed over him, which caused the corners of his lips to curl into a small smile. He felt lighter somehow, like he could fly a little further and faster with his 3D Maneuver gear, but with less effort.

"I try to only say that to the people when I mean it," she smiled. "I, honestly, try not to lie."

Levi smirked. "I guess that's a pretty honest thing to say. Maybe I'll believe you."

"Maybe?"

Levi stopped and Cyn followed suit. Cyn looked from him to the door that he stood beside and gave a small smile as she realized that it was Erwin's door. She gave a small sharp exhale of laughter through her nose.

"Well played," Cyn said. "You successfully dodged the question. For now, at least."

"It wasn't that far of a walk," Levi replied, belittling his achievement and returning a smirk before he knocked on Erwin's door. "And now I know what to expect when I see you from now on."

Erwin opened the door and stepped aside to allow Levi and Cyn to enter his office. He closed the door behind them and then motioned them to follow him. Erwin led them to his desk and motioned them to sit down. Cyn fell in step behind Erwin as Levi took towards his usual spot, leaning against the large oak bookcase by Erwin's desk.

"What exactly is your proposition, Erwin?" Levi asked as Cyn made herself comfortable in a chair in front of Erwin's desk.

Erwin took a seat behind his desk. "You'll find out soon enough, Levi," he answered and then looked to Cyn. "It has been brought to my attention that I might be asking too much of you, Cyn."

Levi's ears perked up as his eyes dashed between Cyn and Erwin, gauging their expressions. Cyn leaned forward in her seat and flashed Erwin a tired yet beautiful smile. Levi took notice of the way her shoulders slumped slightly forward as if her tiredness weighted them down. "I appreciate your concern," she said, brightly, as she straightened herself up. She rolled her shoulders back, sat up straight, and raised her chin slightly as if to prove to Erwin that she was fine. "But, I can handle this. I don't intend to let you or the Survey Corps down."

"I know and I don't think you could, even if you tried. However, I think I might be letting you down and that's not fair."

"Erwin, I know my limits," she said firmly with a small smile to reassure Erwin. "You know me. I'm fine. I can handle this. I'll let you know if that changes. Trust me."

Levi assumed that it would be difficult for Erwin to refuse Cyn when she looked like this. She looked elegant, strong, confident, proud, determined, dependable, trustworthy, unbreakable and she knew it. Levi knew this had to be a facade, but he couldn't quite make out the cracks. Her mask was believable, and she showed no kinks in her armor.

"I trust you, but I'm afraid I'm about to push you past your limits. I need to ask more of you," began Erwin.

Levi folded his across his chest and scoffed silently, catching Erwin's eye for the briefest second. Of course, Erwin would be piling more onto her plate. She had a reputation of getting things done the right way and right now she looked unbreakable. She was an asset to the Survey Corps and probably one of Erwin's most trusted and loyal friends. Even though, Levi could sense that they had a mutual respect and understanding for each other, he didn't think giving Cyn more shit to do would help further the agenda of the Survey Corps. Erwin was just going to keep piling more on her until she finally cracked under pressure until her facade shattered, her armor penetrated.

"Which is why I'm proposing that you take on an assistant," Erwin continued as he looked to Levi.

"I don't know, Erwin. An assistant?" Cyn asked and then she followed Erwin's gaze to Levi. She did a double take. "Wait, are you suggesting Levi be my assistant?"

"If he suits you," Erwin answered as Cyn looked to him with narrowed eyes. She was studying his expression, his face as she tried to figure out his angle.

"Erwin, I—I don't know. There are a lot of things to consider. I'm not a squad leader and I don't have any subordinates. Would an assistant even get approved for me?" Cyn reminded him before she remembered Erwin's previous statement. "And what exactly is going to 'push me past my limits' and required me to have an assistant?"

Erwin cleared his throat before replying, "As I'm sure you are both aware of the vacancy among the officers that Commander Shadis wishes to fill as soon as possible and that Cyn is being considered for the position."

"Erwin, I don't think that I need to remind you that I'm not qualified to lead a squad during an expedition," Cyn repeated. "How did I even get considered for this?"

"Chief Medical Officer Roth has made several requests that it be a member of the Medical Corps and has nominated you."

"Roth makes requests whenever there's a vacancy. Why would Shadis even consider it this time?"

"Shadis is considering you because you have the respect of our comrades, his and mine included."

Levi watched her. She was quiet for a moment as her postured changed slightly. Her chin lower, her head slightly bowed, and her shoulders less tense. Cyn was a humble creature. Obviously, it meant a lot to her to have Erwin's respect.

"Thank you, Erwin," she said before she took a breath. "I appreciate the sentiment. You have mine as well."

"Thank you," Erwin said with a nod and small smile. "At the meeting tomorrow night, Roth will nominate you and there will be a vote, should you accept his nomination. We need people like you to inspire others. I'm sure you both have noticed that morale isn't very high in the Survey Corps as of late."

"It hasn't improved," Cyn agreed.

"If your soldiers don't want to be here, why stop them?" Levi asked.

"Humanity needs them," Erwin answered. "We need to learn more about the Titans, so that one day we can defeat them."

"Improving morale is the main focus if I get promoted?" Cyn asked.

"It's one of the focuses," Erwin answered.

"The other?"

"Squad Leader Hange Zoe," Erwin began as he looked to Levi, "has brought it to our attention that Levi Ackerman has also gained some respect and a reputation among our comrades due to the unprecedented amount of titan kills for a new recruit. Shadis wants him to be more active in the Survey Corps."

"What the hell does that mean?" Levi asked.

"He wants you to attend meetings," Erwin answered. "He wants to give you the illusion that you have some power without actually giving you any until he thinks that you've actually proved yourself."

"Well, Shadis can shove it—"

"If you were Cyn's assistant, it would help you make more of an impression on the right people," Erwin said firmly.

"You mean the 'nobles?'" Levi sneered. "I don't give a shit about those filthy inbreed pampered entitled swine called 'nobles,' Erwin."

The corner of Erwin's lips curled into a small smile, betraying his stoic expression. "As unpleasant as it is interacting with the nobles, they are important. The Survey Corps needs them so that we can stay active. Furthermore, one day you will be a leader of your own squad as long as you don't piss too many people off."

"Tch," Levi clicked his tongue. "No promises."

"Erwin, I doubt that you failed to notice this," Cyn began. "But Levi and I have never held these positions before. We have no experience. I can't imagine Shadis or the nobles going along with this."

"You'll both being serving under me," Erwin stated. "I will not let either of you fail, understood? If the Survey Corps is to fulfil its mission and defeat the titans, we need radical change."

After meeting with Erwin, Cyn started to lead Levi to the first floor of the Officer's building. She glanced over at him and then stopped at the staircase.

"If I do—if I am named Squad Leader, would you honestly want to be my assistant?" she asked as she studied his face. "I can't imagine you wanting to be anyone's assistant."

Levi thought for a moment. "I'm not going to be just anyone's assistant. I'd be yours. Erwin's right. Everyone respects you because you don't treat people like pawns. You treat them better than they deserve."

"No," she shook her head. "I treat them like humans and anyone else would do the same."

"I'll have to disagree with you on that," Levi said and then started down the stairs. "I respect you too. So, don't make me regret it." He looked over his shoulder her and gave her a smirk.

Cyn smiled and then caught up with him. "No promises."


	5. Chapter 5 The New Squad Leader

Chapter 5 The New Squad Leader

The meeting took place the next evening in a large room on the first floor of the Officer's building. There was ornate dark wood paneling along the walls and a long table that closely matched. A few Squad Leaders and their Captains had already arrived with their assistants, who stood just behind them with their hands folded behind their backs. Erwin led Levi inside and took his usual seat near the head of the table as Levi took his place behind him and followed the other assistant's postures.

A giant bay window just behind the head of the table overlooked the quad. As the sun set behind the Multi-purpose building on the other side of the quad, orange rays of light poured into the room casting everything and everyone in a weird light. The shadows on people's faces were distorted, making them look different than what Levi was used to.

The remaining Squad Leaders and Captains along with their assistants gradually arrived and took their seats and places until two only two seats remained. Both seats were near Erwin. However, one was obviously reserved for Shadis as it was located at the head of the table and the other chair sat next to him on the other side. Levi knew that this seat was for the new Squad Leader that would be nominated and sworn in tonight and he hoped that the new Squad Leader would be Cyn. He chanced a glance at her as she stood behind Chief Medical Officer Roth. She looked like she was lost in her thoughts and he wondered what she was thinking.

Levi didn't have much time to ponder on whatever was going through Cyn's mind as all the Squad Leaders and Captain rose to their feet and Shadis walked through the door with Hange trailing behind him. Shadis took a seat at the head of the table as Hange took her place behind him. Captains and Squad Leaders took their seats.

"Before we begin," Shadis began, addressing everyone in the room. "Chief Medical Officer Roth would like to make a nomination for the vacancy left by Squad Leader Flagon Turret."

"May he rest in peace," everyone murmured.

Then Shadis looked to Roth before nodding and saying, "Roth."

Roth cleared his throat. "I'll keep this brief because you all know the nominee," he began. Levi looked to Cyn. She had her head bowed as Roth spoke. "I cannot think of anyone as resourceful, hard-working, intelligent, or loyal as Medical Officer Cyn Greene. She would make an excellent Squad Leader and serve the Survey Corps well, just as she has served me and the Medical Corps the past three years."

"Medical Officer Greene, what say you?" Shadis asked.

Cyn threw her shoulders back and her chin up as she slammed her fist over her heart. A proper salute that usually Levi didn't care for. "I am honored by the nomination, sir. And I would graciously accept the honor and hardships related to being a Squad Leader for the Survey Corps if the title and honor are bestowed upon me."

"Well said," Shadis said and then looked to Erwin.

Erwin stood and then addressed the other Captains and Squad Leaders. "All those in favor of allowing our colleague and friend Medical Officer Greene to join us at the table say, Aye."

"Aye," replied the rest of the room.

"All opposed say, Nay," Erwin continued.

Silence.

"The Ayes have it," Erwin stated and then looked to Cyn.

"Very well," Shadis began and then looked to Cyn. "Welcome, Squad Leader Greene. May you lead well and inspire us to serve all humanity."

"To the end of my days," Cyn replied.

Shadis nodded and then gestured to the only remaining open chair. "Take a seat."

After the meeting, everyone in attendance offered congratulations to Cyn. She accepted them graciously and humbly, which didn't surprise Levi in the slightest, as Levi watched various exchanges with his arms folded across his chest.

"You're welcome," Hange said as she playfully punched Levi's arm.

Levi shrugged, which seemed to amuse Hange.

"Cyn's great! You couldn't ask for a better superior or friend," Hange grinned. "I did you a favor."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Favor? I suppose I owe you something now."

"What? No!" Hange raised an eyebrow. "That's what friends do."

"Friends…" Levi mauled over the word with a small smirk. "Thanks."

Hange beamed.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Problem

Chapter 6 A New Problem

Winter was starting to rear its ugly head, bringing with it ice and snow, which helped to make the few weeks even more miserable and exhausting. Serving under Cyn, who was serving under Erwin meant lots of mind-numbing busy work. Documents and files, ranging from the significant to classified to downright trivial, constantly needed to be checked and rechecked. Equipment and supplies needed to be reassessed for functionality. Meeting upon meetings needed to be attended to. Notes needed to be taken on said meetings and then incorporated into other meetings presented to Shadis. On top of all that, Cyn also still retained most of her duties as a Medical Officer, such as clinic and staffing the infirmary. As soon as one task was complete, five more seemed to take its place. Levi couldn't believe that it was possible for a person to have so many responsibilities and stay sane. Maybe, Cyn wasn't.

After another week of long nights, Levi came to Cyn's office early in the morning and found her, staring out her window. When Levi closed the door with a snap behind him, she turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Levi," she said.

"'Morning," Levi said as he felt his hands practically drip with sweat. He loved it when she said his name. "What's on the agenda today?"

"I have to run some errands. Would you like to go with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Levi shrugged.

"Great!" she grinned.

Levi and Cyn rode their mares through the crisp early winter morning until they came to the nearby town. Cyn showed him around, making light conversation. Despite the cold, Levi actually found himself enjoying himself. They stopped to get tea in a crowded but cozy cafe, which forced Levi and Cyn to huddle close together. He could feel warmth coming off her and caught her scent whenever a new customer opened the door and let in a cold gust of wind. It was… nice.

After they finished their tea, they walked through the streets. Levi caught sight of the small storefront he saw the last time he came into town. When they neared it, Levi slowed down to glance at the tea pot that still graced the storefront's window. It was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"That's a nice tea pot," Cyn said as she stood next to him and followed his gaze. Levi felt her arm brush up against his and his body buzzed.

"It is," Levi said.

"Do you want to stop and look inside?" she asked.

"No," he said and then stepped past her. "I don't want to waste time."

"I don't mind," she said.

"Don't we have the meeting with Erwin today?" Levi asked looking over his shoulder at her.

She waved him off. "What's he gonna do? Fire us?"

Levi smirked.

Late that night, Levi and Cyn were in Cyn's office going over the proposal for an increase in spending for medical supplies. Levi lit a fire in the fireplace and then made himself comfortable on Cyn's couch with his set of documents spread out on the coffee table as Cyn worked at her desk. They had been at this since they came back from town and only had a short break from it when they had a meeting with Erwin. Levi glanced at Cyn. She was hunched over her desk, intently focusing on her work. He remembered their meeting earlier that afternoon.

Erwin had called them into his office. Cyn took her usual seat in front of Erwin's desk as Levi took to his perch, leaning against the bookcase just beside her.

"What was so important that we had to come to your office?" Cyn asked.

Erwin walked around his desk, pulled out a small key from his pocket, and then unlocked the top drawer in his desk. "We have a problem," he said, opening the drawer. He picked up a scrap of paper and stared at it for a moment before he handed it to Cyn. Cyn looked at the paper and then at Erwin before she took it from him.

"When don't we?" Cyn replied softly, before she glared down at the paper. Then she looked at Erwin, shaking the scrap in her fist. "Is this true?"

Erwin nodded. "My source is reliable."

Cyn cursed under her breath as she looked to the floor with her free hand running through her hair.

"What's going on?" Levi asked. He felt like a small child interrupting as the grown-ups talked about something serious and it didn't necessarily help that both Erwin and Cyn towered over him.

Cyn looked at the paper and then Levi before she handed it to him. Levi quickly read through it. Though he didn't quite understand. There was only one word of text on the piece of paper, which read:

_Cyn_

"I don't understand," Levi said slowly. "It's just Cyn's name written on it. Where's the rest of it?"

"That's it. Between now and next month's gala, we suspected that there would be an attempt to cut off funding for the Survey Corps by the nobles who are part of the Anti-expedition faction," Cyn replied.

"You remember Lobov?" Erwin asked.

Levi nodded with a small smirk. "Yeah, the man that hired me to kill you."

"People who shared his opinions are going to try again," Erwin said. "Only this time, lucky for me, I'm not the target."

Erwin shifted his gaze. Levi followed his gaze to the other person in the room.

"Unlucky for me, I'm the target," Cyn answered, giving them a small uncomfortable smile. Her arms were folded across her chest as if to defend herself. Her posture contrasted Levi's usual bored and disinterested posture.

"Why would they target you?" Levi asked.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened her eyes, her eyes looked back and forth from Erwin to Levi as she spoke as if trying to make them both feel equally involved in the conversation. "I'm usually pretty careful when it comes to pissing off nobles and the other branches. I can't think of anyone that I might have pissed off. All that's coming to mind is that I wasn't supposed to let you, Farlan, and Isabel see Jan, but Lobov is long gone. He couldn't have... He doesn't have access to the funds to orchestrate another hit. Even if he did, it would be extremely risky for the hit to be on another member of the Survey Corps and this soon after his previous failed attempt."

"Maybe one of his cronies ordered it," Levi suggested. He felt slightly uncomfortable saying "hit" when it referred to Cyn.

Erwin shook his head. "Doubtful. Lobov didn't have many friends, just people who were afraid of him or worked for him. I'm sure a lot of people benefited from his downfall."

"What about the Military Police?" Levi offered. "They didn't benefit from Lobov's sudden downfall. They were supposed to get our funding, weren't they?"

Erwin nodded.

"But that still doesn't make sense to me," Cyn began. "I didn't personally screw them over. That was all Erwin."

Erwin nodded again. The three of them stood in silence, thinking. Levi looked back and forth from Cyn and Erwin. Erwin was cool and composed as usual. Cyn's expression could easily be read as relaxed, but she had a tell. She frequently bounced her foot, she was nervous, and Levi assumed that it was probably due to the information that there was a plot to kill her. He was slightly surprised that they hadn't accused him of being a part of the plot to kill Cyn. Levi had only been a part of the Survey Corps for a few months. He had isolated himself from the other members of the Survey Corps.

"Maybe you didn't piss them off," Levi said slowly. Erwin and Cyn looked to Levi, waiting for him to continue. "Maybe the Survey Corps did and you're just convenient."

"What do you mean?" Cyn asked. "I'm collateral?"

Levi nodded. "Erwin and Shadis are without a doubt trying to secure funding for the next expedition. What better way to convince the other nobles that the Survey Corps is a waste of resources than to get rid of one of our best assets?"

"'Our,' hmm," Erwin smirked. Levi fought the urge to glare at Erwin.

Back in Cyn's office, Levi's eyes burned with tiredness as the clock-tower in the quad announced that it was two in the morning. The sound of Cyn's quill scratching against parchment and the crackling fire lulled Levi's eyes closed. He would just rest his eyes for a moment.

Cyn looked up from her desk to see Levi asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself and then looked to clock on the mantle. It read 2:43am. Realizing that it was foolish to continue working this late at night, she stifled a yawn as she stood and stretched. Then she silently grabbed a blanket from her bedroom and draped it over Levi's body. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of the coffee table and saw all the documents Levi had been pouring over and all the notes he had been taking for her presentation later that day. She picked up his notes and glanced over his work. It was good work and she made a mental note to tell him that when they woke up. She took his notes and went back to her desk. She promised herself that she would just add these to her presentation and then go to sleep.

When dawn finally came, the sun's bright warm rays peered in through the window, shining on Levi's face, and the sound of chirping birds filled the otherwise quiet morning, Levi jolted up and found himself covered with a blanket on Cyn's couch. Levi smiled despite himself. He felt his heart swell at the thought of her putting a blanket on him. Pulling the blanket aside, he caught its scent. It smelled just like her. He swiftly glanced around the room. Cyn was still at her desk, but her head was resting on her arm as she snored softly.

She earned a good rest, he thought and then looked to the clock on the mantle, which read 5:53. He glared at it for a moment as he realized that in about 2 hours they had a meeting with Shadis. After this meeting, they could relax a little and focus on the assassination attempt.

Levi got to his feet and made his way to Cyn's desk, bringing the blanket with him. He draped it over her shoulders and peaked at her notes. The corners of his mouth twitched as he saw that she incorporated some of the things he wrote. He decided he'd give her another hour of sleep before waking her up.

After the meeting with Shadis, Cyn and Levi returned to her office. Levi leaned against her desk and watched as she angrily tore off her jacket and threw it across the room. She ran her fingers roughly through her once perfect braid and paced her office, muttering under her breath as her hair wildly fell on to her face. The meeting with Shadis went about as well as they had expected. Despite all the hard-work and sleepless nights that Cyn and Levi poured into the presentation, Shadis still denied their request for increasing the budget. Cyn considered the possibility that he would reject their proposal, but she still was hopeful. After all, Shadis did promote her to Squad Leader. She looked at Levi and stopped in her tracks as a blush blossomed onto her cheeks.

"Sorry," she said, avoiding his gaze as she leaned over the back of the couch. "I'm being childish."

"No," Levi said. "Just human."

She looked to him, her eyes darted across his face, and then she flashed him a small smile. "Thanks."

Levi nodded as his heart raced and then cleared his throat. "I'll get us some tea and then we can go over the agenda for tonight's meeting."

"That'd be great," she said with a nod. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Levi said as he waved her off and walked towards the door. "I'll be back."

Levi left her office and closed the door with a snapped behind him. He stood outside her door for a moment, smiling to himself. She always made him like this, a smiling idiot. He shook his head and started off down the nearly empty hallway. A new recruit was polishing the floor.

"You missed a spot," Levi said as he walked past the recruit to evaluate her work.

"So I did," she replied without looking up. "Thank you, sir."


	7. Chapter 7 An Attempt

Chapter 7 An Attempt

Cyn smiled to herself as Levi left her office. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It had been a long time since someone viewed her as just a human. To her, it felt like almost everyone saw her as an object or resource that they needed. She felt like he saw her for who she was and not some idealized version everyone else tried to sell. She loved… liked that about him. Cyn turned her back to the door and leaned over her desk. She bit her lip and thought of Levi. She thought of the blunt and sometimes crass way he talked and his undying compassion that he tried to hide. She loved… liked that about him too. She thought of his cool grey steel eyes and how his gaze was as sharp as a blade and nearly just as piercing. She ran her fingers through her hair and for a moment she wished she could feel Levi's fingers tangled in it instead. Heat rushed to her face as she shook her head. She couldn't have these thoughts and reminded herself that Levi was her assistant and that nothing could happen between them.

The door slowly creaked open behind her, announcing Levi's return and she felt another wave of heat rush over her cheeks. Cyn stayed turned to her desk, she didn't want him to see her all red in the face. She cleared her throat as she shuffled some documents.

"That was fast," she said as she heard his quiet footsteps come towards her. "I'm impressed."

Levi didn't reply. Cyn chuckled and then looked over her shoulder as she teased, "You have nothing witty to say?" Then her eyes fell on a woman wearing a mask over her face creeping towards her. The woman and Cyn froze as they stared at each other for a half a second, their eyes darting across each other's body. Cyn couldn't recognize her but she wore a Survey Corps jacket. Cyn caught sight of her fingers wrapped around the hilt of a blade. In the span of less than a breath, the woman twitched and then charged towards Cyn as Cyn started to leap over the desk. The woman grabbed Cyn by her hair and threw her onto the floor, knocking the wind out of her. With Cyn on the floor, the woman pounced on top of her and pulled back her knife. Cyn caught the woman's wrist before the blade sliced into her throat and then slipped her legs around the woman's shoulders as Cyn threw punch after punch at the woman's face. The woman's fist broke free from Cyn's grasp and she sliced the knife across Cyn's thigh. Cyn grunted in pain as she swiftly brought her knees to her chest and kicked the woman off her. The woman crashed into the desk as the knife fell out of her hand and Cyn scrambled to her feet. Their eyes met.

"I don't want to hurt you," Cyn said as she felt blood drip down her leg. "Just walk away and I won't say anything about what happened here."

The woman smiled and then charged towards Cyn, ramming Cyn into her bookcase. Cyn opened her mouth to call for help, but the woman jabbed her fist into Cyn's throat. Cyn gasped and choked silently as she clutched at her throat and then the woman punched Cyn hard in the stomach. Cyn doubled over and fell to her hands and knees as she let out another silent gasp. The woman grabbed Cyn by the collar of her shirt, pulled her to her feet, and then pressed her against the bookcase.

"Usually this is the part where I ask you if you have any last words," the woman hissed with another small smile.

Cyn flung her forehead into the woman's nose. The woman retreated as she cursed, letting Cyn go as she brought her hands to her face. Cyn swung her leg up and around, landing a kick in the woman's side that forced her to the floor. Cyn sprinted behind her desk, grabbed her chair, and flung it through the window. The glass shattered around her as she watched the chair plummet and a gust of cold winter wind flooded the office. She spun around as the woman got to her feet. Blood poured freely from her nose and down her face, dripping onto the floor.

"I guess they're right about you," she said as she stalked towards Cyn and Cyn's heart pounded against her ribs. "You are smart. Most people would have tried to run. None of them make it though."

"I… have… my… moments…" Cyn croaked softly as her eyes darted across the floor, looking for the knife. Her eyes got caught on a large shard of glass that landed on her desk.

The woman ran towards her as Cyn lunged for the shard. Before the woman could leap over the desk, Cyn kicked the desk over, and then slammed her heel against it, sending it sliding across the floor and knocking the woman over. With the woman on her hands and knees and the shard of glass in Cyn's hand, Cyn made a break for the door. Before Cyn could make it, she was tackled to the ground. The woman wrapped her arm around Cyn's neck, placing her in a choke hold. Cyn struggled against her but couldn't break free.

"Be still," the woman said as Cyn thrashed about. "It will all be over soon."

Cyn slashed the glass shard against the woman's arm and she yelped as she released Cyn. Cyn clutched at her throat as she scrambled to her feet. She raced towards the door, but the woman caught her by the ankle and Cyn crashed to the floor as the shard of glass flew out of her hand. The woman grabbed Cyn's head and slammed it into the floor. Stars appeared before her eyes as her head throbbed.

The woman flipped Cyn over and slammed her back against the hard wooden floor. She grabbed Cyn by the throat and slammed Cyn's head against the ground.

"I usually don't like using my hands," the woman said softly as she dug her thumbs into Cyn's trachea and Cyn clawed at her hands. "It takes too long, but I think this is fitting for you. You're really making me work for this contract."

Cyn pulled back a hand and jammed it into the woman's nose. The woman recoiled just enough for Cyn to kick her off. Cyn scrambled to pin her against the floor, but the woman swung her leg out and landed a kick in Cyn's side, knocking her over the back of the sofa before tumbling onto the coffee table. As Cyn struggled to her feet, the woman grabbed Cyn by the hair and slammed her head into the coffee table again and again. Cyn threw her elbow back and knocked the woman in the face as she turned herself onto her back. Cyn kicked her off. The woman stumbled back. Cyn tried to rush to her feet but the world swayed around her and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath as her head felt like it might split in two. The woman chuckled as she watched Cyn on her knees, disoriented and fighting for breath. The knife caught her eye and she bent down to pick it up. With the knife in hand, the woman prowled towards Cyn. She lightly pressed the tip under Cyn's chin and led her face up to look at her.

"Usually this is the part where they all beg," the woman said, pressing the tip harder against Cyn's throat until a small bead of blood trickled down the blade. "Will you?"

Cyn stared up at her but remained silent. To Cyn, there seemed to be three identical women spinning around her.

"Tsk,tsk, that's too bad," the woman began, waggling a finger. "It's my favorite part."

The door burst open and Levi came barreling in, pulling his own knife from his boot. With the woman distracted, Cyn flailed wildly, grabbed the blade, pulling it away from her neck but dragged it across her skin as Levi leaped onto the coffee table and then used it as a springboard to launch himself into the air. Cyn slashed the woman across the stomach and then Levi pounced on her, slamming her on to the ground and inadvertently causing the woman's blade to slice into Cyn's hand.

The woman and Levi moved to stab each other but caught each other's wrist before they could slice into the other. They struggled.

"Run," Levi hissed and chanced a glance at Cyn as she tried to catch her breath. "NOW!"

With Levi distracted, the woman managed to flip Levi over onto his back. Cyn scrambled to her feet and then threw herself at the woman knocking her off Levi.

Cyn and the woman fought and struggled against each other. Then the woman pinned Cyn on her back and as she pulled back her knife, Levi landed a swift, hard kick in the woman's side, knocking her off Cyn. He crouched down beside Cyn, gently took her hand in his and carefully helped her sit up as the woman leaped to her feet and then started to stalk towards them.

"You're getting rusty," the woman said to Levi. "They said you were ruthless in the Underground. I guess that all changed when you started warming her bed."

The sounds of hurried footsteps echoed from down the hall and drifted into the room. The woman looked to the door and then back at Cyn, before she sprinted towards the window.

"Afraid?" Levi called to the woman.

"No, just playing it smart," The woman said and then dove out the window.

Levi glared after the woman until she disappeared and then he turned his attention to Cyn and his gaze immediately soften. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and then brought a hand to her head. Blood trickled down the side of her face and her head felt like it was about to split open. She looked to their interlocking hands and then him and their eyes met. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear and then she smiled softly.

"Why didn't you run?" Levi asked softly.

"Not... without... you," She croaked.

Levi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She buried her face in his neck and his lips curled into a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

Hange appeared in the doorway first and saw them locked in an embrace. They smiled to themself. Then as Cyn had pulled away, Mike, Erwin, Shadis, and Roth appeared in the doorway. Cyn started to get to her feet. She took a stumbling step towards the sofa and Levi lunged for her, catching her around the waist before she fell to the floor. She winced as he took her hand, draped her arm over his shoulders, placed a hand on her waist and then helped her the rest of the way. Hange grinned.

"I've got you," Levi said softly.

"Thank you," she whispered as he led her to the sofa.

"What the hell happened here?" Shadis demanded as his eyes scoured the office and the others rushed to Cyn, pushing Levi aside. Roth started muttering orders to Hange as Mike and Erwin stood a little way away watching, eager to help should they need to.

"Squad Leader Greene was the target of an assassination attempt," Levi said as he stepped towards the Commander.

Shadis looked to Erwin. "Did you know of this?"

"I was aware of an attempt to discredit the Survey Corps," Erwin began. "But I was unaware that there would be an attempt on Cyn's life."

"We'll talk about this later. Cadet Ackerman, dismissed," Shadis said.

"No," Cyn grunted firmly and brought a hand to her throat. It felt like shards of glass were in her throat. "He… stays."

The room was quiet. No one could ever recall a time when someone contradicted Shadis with an audience. Levi turned to look at her and she nodded for him to take his place by her as Roth fussed with her leg. Levi glanced at Shadis as he started towards Cyn.

"Cyn, we need to discuss sensitive materials," Shadis began. "Ackerman is a new recruit and has a history of attacking officer."

"He… stays," Cyn croaked. "I… wouldn't be… here… without… him."

"Very well," Shadis said as Levi stood behind the sofa at her shoulder and watched as Roth tended to her leg. She hissed softly as he poured something over the cut.

"Don't be such a baby," Erwin teased as he showed her his hand. A shiny pink scar sliced across his palm. She recognized it from their last expedition. "Now you know how I felt."

"It healed nicely." Cyn snorted softly. "You're welcome."

Levi chuckled softly, which earned him a soft smile from Cyn that caused his heart to soar.


	8. Chapter 8 Aftermath

Chapter 8 Aftermath

Shadis started drilling Cyn about what happened, who the assailant was, what they looked like, how they got in.

"Shadis," Roth interrupted. "She has trauma to her trachea and most likely a concussion. Can't this wait? She needs rest and shouldn't be talking until the swelling goes down."

"The would-be assassin was a woman from the underground," Levi said.

The others exchanged looks with each other.

"She dressed up like one of us, like a Scout, and wore a mask," Levi continued. "She pretended to do chores just outside the door, in the hall, and waited for Cyn to be alone."

Shadis thought for a moment and then looked to Levi. "You will be training Cyn how to fight."

"Cyn needs to rest," Roth demanded as he stood.

"I need her alive," Shadis said. "Do you think they are going to wait around until she gets better? 'Cause I wouldn't if I wanted her dead."

"I understand," Cyn croaked.

It was decided by all, including an unenthusiastic Cyn, that Cyn stay in the Officer's Building as much as possible with an immediate escort at all times, she was also barred from all meetings she had scheduled over the next few days, and training would begin tomorrow morning. As Cyn's assistant, Levi would go to said meetings in her place. Roth gave Cyn something for pain, something to bring down the swelling and bandaged her wounds. He gave Hange detailed instructions about wound care when they agreed to have first watch over Cyn.

Hange and Cyn settled into Hange's room, just down the hall as the others sealed off the room until it could be cleaned and the window could be replaced.

Cyn and Hange curled up on the floor by the fire with warm blankets draped around their shoulders in Hange's cluttered office as Hange placed a cup of snow and ice and a spoon in Cyn's hands. Cyn smiled.

"Thanks," she said with a grimace. Her voice was scratchy, raspy and hoarse, but sounded better than earlier.

"Don't mention it," Hange said as Cyn shoveled some snow in her mouth. "So you and Levi are cute together—"

Cyn sputtered and coughed, much to Hange's delight. She swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That embrace was especially romantic," Hange said taking a swig of their own drink and then grinning as Cyn glared back.

"He—We were safe," Cyn croaked. "That's all it was."

"I just meant that I'm happy that you think someone is finally worth it." Hange took Cyn's hand and Cyn rested her head on Hange's shoulder.

Cyn smiled. "Maybe I do."

Hange placed her head on Cyn's. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy and safe."

"Thanks," Cyn said. "Please, don't—"

"I promise I won't say anything to Shadis or Erwin," Hange said and then offered their pinky finger to Cyn. "Pinky promise."

Cyn grinned and wrapped her pinky around Hange's. "We're a little old, aren't we?"

"Maybe." Hange shrugged. "But has that ever stopped us?"

Meanwhile, Erwin led Levi back to his office. Levi took to his perch as Erwin went to his bedroom. He came back with a wet rag and towel and handed them to Levi.

"Are you okay?" Erwin asked.

"Fine," Levi said.

"Your blood or hers?" Erwin asked gesturing to his face and neck.

"Hers," Levi said, washing his face.

"Good work today," Erwin said. "I'm glad you were there for her."

"Hmm," Levi said. "Good to know you're information is reliable."

"Keep her safe," Erwin said.

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"It's like you said," Erwin said. "We reply on her too much."

"Why do you trust me of all people?" Levi asked as Erwin made his way to his desk.

"I have my reasons," Erwin said as he took a seat.

"And they are?"

"I know yours," Erwin said, shuffling papers on his desk.

"What?"

"I know your reasons for wanting to keep her safe."

Cyn didn't sleep that night. Hange was more than accommodating and offered Cyn their bed, but she still couldn't sleep. She couldn't get comfortable. Her head throbbed, her muscles ached. Every time she tried to swallow, it felt like shards of glass were slicing her throat. When she moved her head, the room spun around her causing a wave of nausea to wash over her. She grimaced whenever she moved her leg and was reminded of the knife that cut her earlier that day. But the thing that really kept her awake and from sleep was when she closed her eyes, she could picture that woman hunched over her with her hands wrapped tightly around her throat. Constricting her airway as she tried to take panicked breaths.

She debated on taking more pain medication but worried she might relive today in her dreams, only this time Levi wouldn't come to save her. So she lay there in pain, listening to the clock ticking away on Hange's nightstand and Hange trying to do their research as quietly as possible in the next room. Though quiet was never Hange's forte and Cyn appreciated that tonight. She welcomed the distraction of odd sounds and noises.

The next morning, Levi knocked on Hange's door as he held cup filled with snow and ice and thought of Erwin's words. There was rustling inside and then hurried footsteps growing louder as someone approached the door.

"Name?" Hange said.

"Levi," Levi answered.

"I hope you brought breakfast," Hange said as they opened the door.

"Not for you," Levi said.

Hange pouted for a moment and then stepped aside.

"How's she doing?"

"She's harder to understand this morning." Hange said and then called out, "Levi's here."

A knock answered somewhere in the room as Levi crossed the threshold. He scanned the room and was instantly disgusted. Papers were littered everywhere. Books scattered across the room. Their desk had stacks of used cups.

"You don't actually live like this, do you?" he asked.

"I think it's cozy," Hange shrugged.

Cyn appeared in the doorway to what Levi assumed was the bedroom. She smiled when she saw Levi and his heart pounded in his chest. Dark purple hand-shaped bruise wrapped around her throat and an angry cut peeked out from her hairline on her forehead. She limped towards him and Levi promised himself that would make the assassin pay for she did to Cyn.

"I'm headed out," Hange said. "Take it easy."

Cyn looked to Hange and nodded. Hange stood in the doorway for a moment and then left, closing the door behind them.

"What are you going to teach me first?" she croaked with a small wince.

"First, this is for you," Levi said handing her the cup. "Sit."

She took the cup in her uninjured hand, hobbled to the sofa and then took a seat. Levi sat beside her and out the corner of his eye, he studied her. Dark circles surrounded her tired eyes and were made more pronounced due to her pale skin.

"Today," Levi said, reaching for a nearby blanket. "We rest."

Cyn raised an eyebrow as he threw a blanket over them.

"Eat the snow," Levi said. "Roth says it will help your throat."

"What about Shadis?" Cyn took a bit of snow.

"I'll worry about him," Levi said. "You rest."

"Are you giving orders to your superior officer?" she smirked at him.

Her stupid joke made him want to kiss that stupid smirk off her face. But he didn't.

"Forgive the insubordination," Levi said. "_Ma'am_."

She nudged him playfully. She hated it whenever someone called her 'ma'am.'


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Birthday

Chapter 9 Happy Birthday

A week had passed since Cyn's assassination attempt and as far as they knew, no one suspicious had been hanging around headquarters. Cyn had been under constant supervision which was driving her crazy, even though she hid it well. Her voice was slowly coming back as the swelling went down, but she still sounded hoarse and couldn't speak very loud. Levi had taken up more of her responsibilities, such as running errands into town.

He hadn't been in town since he went with Cyn. On this trip, he was joined by Hange. He actually had a good time. Hange was loud and obnoxious, but somehow relaxing to be around. They didn't play mind games or try to manipulate him. It was nice.

After they completed their errands, Hange mentioned something about needing a book from some store and promised to meet him at the stables when they finished. Levi clicked this tongue and watched as they scampered off. He started down the road and then found himself in front of the storefront that displayed that beautiful tea pot. Levi's eyes scoured the storefront, but the tea pot was no longer there. Maybe they have one still inside, he thought. He adjusted his purchases and pushed open the door as a bell rang above him.

"I'll be right with you," a voice called from somewhere in the store as Levi stepped inside.

The store was small and lined with beautiful dark wooden shelves that held countless tea sets, utensils, dining sets, and cups. Levi's darted from set to set, trying to find that one tea set. But he didn't see it.

Then a balding portly man with a white beard and glasses stepped out from behind the counter.

"Hello," he said. "Can I help you find anything?"

"I'm looking for the tea set you had in the window," Levi said.

"The one with the leaves and vines?"

Levi nodded.

"I'm afraid I sold that one last week," the shopkeeper said. "But I do have some similar designs over here."

Disappointment reared its ugly head as the man showed Levi the collection of tea sets available at the back of the store. None of these sets had the same intricate detail as the one he wanted. Why didn't he buy it the last time he was here?

The shopkeeper was having a hard time making heads or tails of Levi as he browsed. Then the bell rang out.

"I'll be—," the shopkeeper said as he turned to the new customer.

"Levi!" Hange's voice boomed as they rushed through the store. "What'cha looking for?" Hange said appearing at his shoulder.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter," Levi said and then turned to the shopkeeper. "Thank you for your time."

"I get new products every two weeks," the man said.

Levi nodded. "I'll check back. Thanks."

As they returned to HQ, Hange noticed that his tongue was sharper than usual and somehow managed coaxed out the reason, while they made their way to the Officer's Building.

It was almost time for Levi's shift and Cyn's meeting with Erwin and Shadis should be coming to an end shortly. Levi leaned against the wall across the Conference room, while Hange droned on and on about their research. They didn't even leave pauses for Levi to interject any noise that might indicate that he was listening.

When the Conference room doors opened, his attention was fixed on a pair of officers, Captain Erwin Smith and Squad Leader Cyn Greene. They were discussing something in private and out of ear shot just down the hall, which annoyed Levi, especially since Cyn would probably tell him anyway after Erwin left. Levi could see their lips move but couldn't make out the words. Then she bit her lip, like she always did when she was thinking about how to approach the situation at hand. Levi wished she would bite his lip. As soon as that thought manifested in his mind, he felt a rush of heat creep up his neck.

"Well, well, Levi Ackerman, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner," Hange's voice rang out in his ear, pulling his attention. Levi glanced in Hange's direction for a brief moment.

"What are you talking about, four-eyes?" Levi replied.

Hange smirked. "You like Cyn."

Levi raised an eyebrow and slowly folded his arms across his chest as his mind frantically searched for a cool and collected response. "Of course," he began as he turned his head to look at Hange. "Who doesn't? She's kind, trustworthy, and a good friend. I admire her and her abilities just like everyone else."

Hange nudged Levi's shoulder. "You don't look at her like everyone else. You look at her like how you looked at that fancy tea set at the marketplace. The one that someone bought before you had the chance."

"Don't try to start a rumor, Shitty glasses," Levi warned as he turned his gaze back to Cyn and Erwin. Cyn stepped closer to Erwin to show him a document in her hand. Her shoulder brushed up against his broad chest as he leaned over her to get a better view of the paper she held in her hand. Levi wished he could be that close to her. He wished that he could be close enough feel her warmth radiating off her body, feel her brush against him, and feel her warm breath tickle his face.

Hange smirked, barely able to contain the glee of their new discovery. "Erwin and Cyn work well together, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," Levi said, trying to keep his voice even as he turned to Hange and away from Erwin and Cyn. He couldn't let Hange confirm that he had feelings for Cyn. It would make things complicated and could destroy whatever friendship Levi and Cyn had cultivated together over the past few months. "They respect each other."

"They are pretty close friends," Hange pressed. "They trust and confide in each other."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing," Hange shrugged, trying to feign innocence.

"I'm not jealous, if that's what you are trying to insinuate."

"Me? I'd never," Hange gasped in feigned surprise and then smirked. "Unless I knew I was right."

Levi clicked his tongue against his teeth. "What makes you think that you're right?"

Hange chuckled. "Like I said before. When you think no one is looking, you look at her like she's the tea set. Like she's special. Like she's worth your time. It's a good look for you."

Levi clicked his tongue again and looked away from Hange.

"I won't tell her," Hange promised and lightly punched Levi's shoulder. Levi grudgingly turned back to Hange. "But I can't promise that I won't tease you about it," she grinned.

Levi rolled his eyes.

"How 'bout I do you a favor?" Hange said.

"I don't need a favor," Levi said.

"Well, you can do me a favor then," Hange said. "I need to do some time sensitive experiments tomorrow and it's my day to escort Cyn."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Will you do it instead?" Hange asked.

"I'm busy—"

"Or I guess I could ask Erwin."

Levi tensed. "I guess I could be available."

"Really?" Hange said. "That'd be excellent! You have no idea how close I am to a breakthrough."

"Yeah, yeah," Levi waved them off. "I'm sure you're very close."

He supposed that spending the day with Cyn won't be too terrible of a way to spend his birthday.

"I have some advice: Don't wait too long to tell her or she'll end up like that tea set."

"She's a grown woman," Levi said. "She can make her own decisions. She's not object. She can't be bought."

"I suppose so," Hange shrugged with a sly smirk. "But she can be made unavailable."

Levi raised an eyebrow as a quizzical look played at his features.

"Also," Hange added. "If you don't want anyone else to suspect that the Thug from the Underground is infatuated with the Saint of the Survey Corps, you should maybe consider losing the puppy dog eyes when gazing at her while you think no else is looking because someone is always watching."

Levi folded his arms across his chest, rolled his eyes, and clicked his tongue against his teeth with a "Tch."

Hange grinned. "Don't pout, Levi. It's very unbecoming of you."

"Shut up," Levi said.

Hange shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

Levi opened his mouth to response with some vaguely witty retort, but Hange nudged him and then quickly and subtly gestured to bring his attention to Erwin and Cyn as they approached.

"Levi, Hange," Erwin greeted them both with a nod as he usually did when they were in public.

"Erwin," Hange and Levi replied in unison, even though they said the same name it could not have been uttered so differently. The way Levi said "Erwin" came from his breath like a bored sigh, while when Hange on the other hand said "Erwin" it came from high in their throat like they were genuinely happy to see him.

"I wanted to talk to you about my research," Hange began, pulling Erwin aside and leaving Cyn and Levi alone.

"What were you and Erwin discussing?" Levi asked in his usual monotone voice.

Cyn shrugged and then something caught her eye. She sighed softly. Levi followed her gaze to the foyer. A couple of Cadets pushed opened the door and they caught a glimpse of freshly fallen snow. He looked back at Cyn and saw longing in her eyes. It had been a week since she left the building.

"Boring stuff," she finally answered and then looked to Levi. "Mainly about a possible expedition next month."

"In the middle of winter?"

She nodded as then started for the stairs. Levi grabbed her wrist.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked as she stopped her in tracks.

"Of course," Cyn said.

"Good. Come with me," Levi said and then swiftly led her through the Officer's Quarters to the area where servants used to inhabit back when it belonged to some wealthy family. He led her through a small hallway until they came upon a door.

"Stay close," he said. "It's dark down there."

"Okay," she said and slipped her hand into his.

Her hand burned him as he felt heat rush across his cheeks and his heart jump into his throat. They made their way down a set of old stairs with questionable integrity, through the cellar and the dungeon, up another set of stairs, and down an even smaller hallway until they met an unassuming door.

"I've never been to this part before," she said.

"Good," Levi said as he dropped her hand, moved to the door and then looked back at her with a small smile. "It'll be our secret then."

She grinned. "Deal."

As soon as he pushed open the door, a small courtyard covered in snow was revealed and an icy wind nipped at their faces. Levi looked at Cyn and saw her beaming. She looked to him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into the courtyard.

Levi crouched in front of Cyn's fireplace as he stoked the flames. He watched as the flames danced around the logs nestled in the fireplace and the warmth licked at his face. He looked over his shoulder. Cyn's door to her bedroom was slightly ajar and he heard her rustling around inside.

"Are you sure you don't want to put on something dry?" she called to him.

"I'm fine," Levi called back. "Thanks."

The door swung open and she stepped into the room. She wore a over-sized sweater that hung off an exposed shoulder and a long flowy skirt. Levi looked to the fire as he had a brief thought of placing his lips on her shoulder.

"I have something for you," she said as she made her way over to him.

Levi raised an eyebrow, watching her as she sat on the sofa and then tapped on a large wrapped box on the coffee table. "What for?"

"For your birthday," she said as he sat beside her.

"Cyn," he began. "I—"

"Just open it," she said.

Levi carefully unwrapped the box, being careful not to rip the wrapping paper. When he unwrapped it, he gently folded the wrapping paper and set it aside. Cyn bit her lip as he opened the box. He stared at the contents for a moment and then reached inside. He pulled out a beautifully delicate tea pot. He looked at her and then back at the tea pot.

"I noticed that you always looked at this tea set whenever we went to the marketplace," she said. "I hope you like it."

He gently set it down and then looked her. He could hear his heart pound in his ears, his mouth felt dry, and he could feel his dinner about to make a reappearance.

"If you don't," she began. "It's no big deal. I can—"

Levi crashed his lips on hers. Then his mind started screaming to get away from her.

"Sorry," Levi started to pull away. "I shouldn't have—"

"Don't stop," Cyn caressed his cheek and pressed her lips against his. Levi's fingertips brushed against her hand then up her arm, across her shoulder, up her neck until they were tangled in her hair. She pushed him into the sofa as she moved to straddle him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

Then an abrupt series of knocks on the door made their heads snap towards the door and they froze. The clock in the middle of the square chimed. It was midnight.

"Who is it?" Cyn called.

"Mike," a familiar voice answered from behind the door.

"In a second," she called back as she climbed off Levi and then sat beside him.

Levi got to his feet and she grabbed his hand as she knelt on the sofa. She kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Levi," she said.

It was December 25th. His birthday and he couldn't imagine it getting any better. Levi made his way back to the Barracks, the grounds were nearly silent except for the occasional whistling wind that was so frigid that it knocked the wind out of your chest if it hit you. But he didn't care. He couldn't stop smiling as pure white snowflakes began floating down from the sky. Levi took a walk, making tracks in the snow and couldn't stop thinking about her.


	10. Chapter 10 Small Surprise

Chapter 10 Small Surprise

Cyn leaned against the windowsill and looked at the snowy grounds below as Levi made his trek back to the Barracks. She traced her fingers across her lips, thinking about how his lips felt against hers.

"He smelled like you," Mike said as he appeared at her side.

She froze as her mind scrambled to come up with some benign excuse. Then glanced up at him. "He was here all day. I imagine that you smell like me after you leave."

"You smell like him," he said.

"Are you trying to imply something? I never would have expected that from you, Mike. Hange? Yeah of course, wouldn't put it past them, but not you."

Mike smiled. "I think you two would be cute together."

Heat rushed over Cyn's face and she playfully elbowed him. "Shut up."

Mike chuckled.

"You need a different hobby," she said, walking to her room. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

Cyn's leg throbbed as she and Levi circled each other with their fists up guarding their faces. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face and her shirt clung to her body with sweat. She knew her cheeks must be red with exertion as she felt sweat drip down the side of her face. She was tired and gasping for air. They had been at this for awhile now. She took a breath to muster whatever strength she had left and then threw a punch at him. Levi knocked her fist away with ease.

"You have a tell," he reminded her as he caught her arm, pivoted, and then threw her on her back. She slammed into the floor with a gasp. He pounced on her, straddling her waist and wrapped his fingers lightly around her throat.

"What are you going to do?" Levi said as he watched her chest rise and fall with gasping breath.

In one fluid motion, she tucked her elbows in, grabbed his wrist and the back of his arm and threw her hips up and over until she flipped him on his back. She grinned as she straddled his waist and then brought his hands to her waist.

"Good job," he said. "You're getting better."

"I have a good teacher," she panted as she leaned towards him.

She brought her hands to his face and traced her thumb across his lower lip. Then she kissed him as he run his hands up her back and pulled her closer.

"Let's go again," he said.

"All right," She grinned as she climbed off him and then grimaced.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked as he scrambled to his knees as she moved to sit on the ground beside him.

"Yeah," she grimaced again as she stretched out her leg. A shiny dark crimson stain steadily grew on her light colored loose fitting shorts. She cursed under her breath as she pulled the fabric aside to reveal a gauze dressing wrapped around her thigh that was saturated with bright red blood. She started to move to get to her feet, but Levi stopped her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I got it," Levi said, pulling off his shirt, wadded it up and then moved to press it against her bleeding leg.

She grabbed his wrist. "You'll ruin it."

"I don't care," he said and held pressure on her wound.

"Thanks," Cyn said as she tore her gaze away from his naked torso. She felt heat rush up her neck and face as her heart hammered away in her chest.

"Are you all right?" Levi asked as he used his other hand to carefully caress her cheek and guided her to look at him.

Her fingers found his wrist and she held it as she leaned her forehead against his. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered softly and then kissed him.

Later the evening, Levi and Cyn made their way through the Officer's Building and towards the Mess Hall. When they reached the door outside the Hall, Cyn stopped in her tracks as she grabbed his arm.

"Don't get mad," she said as she felt her stomach flip and she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she felt his eyes searched her face.

"I may be regretting a decision I made," she said as she reached for the door. "Just don't be mad at them."

She wrenched open the door and bright light spilled from the Mess Hall, temporarily blinding them.

"Surprise!" voices called out to him.

When their eyes finally adjusted to the light, they saw Hange, Erwin, and Mike standing around a table with drinks raised to Levi.

"Happy Birthday, Levi!" Hange, Erwin, Mike, and Cyn said together.

Levi's flitted to each of their smiling faces and the plates of food sitting on the table. He smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"I didn't see it coming," Levi said.

Cyn hooked her arm around his elbow and led him inside to a chair with a small cake in front of it.

"Hope you aren't too upset, Levi," Hange beamed as they shoved a drink in his hand.

"I thought you had research, Hange," Levi said.

Hange shrugged. "I like to research many things."


	11. Chapter 11 Nightmare

Levi stood in the doorway to Cyn's office. Light from the hall behind him spilled inside the dark room. Her desk was over turned and papers were scattered everywhere. The set of chairs that usually sat in front of the desk were thrown across the room. The sofa had slashes across it as stuffing spilled out. A cold breeze blew through the room from the broken window behind her desk as icy dread gripped Levi's throat.

"Cyn," he called out.

Deafening silence answered him.

He took a careful step inside and felt something crunch underneath his boot. He pulled his foot away and saw a shattered piece of porcelain crushed into the hard wood floor. Levi knew instantly that it was from the tea set she got him.

"Cyn," he called again and took another step as he eyes scanned the room.

Then a dark shadow raced across the room.

"Stop!" Levi commanded and sprinted for it.

Before he could reach it, it leaped out the window behind the desk and disappeared into the night. Levi rounded the desk and his stomach dropped.

Cyn lay there in a pool of dark scarlet liquid, gasping for air as she clutched her side. The smell of rust hung in the air.

"Cyn," Levi breathed her name as he threw himself to her side and then cradled her head and pressed hard over her hands. He felt the warm sticky liquid seep into his clothes, but he didn't care as he knelt in it.

"Levi," she murmured with a soft smile as her hands slipped away from her side and hit the floor. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time."

"This isn't the last time," Levi said. "Tell me how to fix this."

"I'm so tired," she breathed.

"I need you to stay awake," Levi said. "Tell me what to do!"

She hummed softly as her eyes closed.

"Fuck! Cyn!" Levi shouted as he shook her. "TELL ME!"

"I love you," she murmured before falling limp in his arms.

"MIKE! HANGE! HELP!" Levi screamed as he doubled over, he forehead crashing against hers and tears burned his eyes. She felt so cold almost like ice.

"Well, well," voice came from behind him. Levi froze. "Levi Ackerman, the Greatest thug in all the Underground, known for being ruthless, is mourning the death of someone from the Surface. I never thought I'd see the day. The Surface has made you soft. Pathetic."

Then a knife pierced his side.

Levi jerked awake and threw off his blankets as he gasped for air and his heart hammered in his chest. His eyes frantically searched his surroundings and he found himself in the barracks on his shitty lumpy mattress.

"It was just a nightmare," he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and gasped for breath. The nightmare just replayed in his mind's eye. Cyn on the ground in a pool of her own blood. He couldn't shake that image. He ran his fingers through his hair and shivered against the cold as he realized he was covered in a cold sweat. Levi pulled on his boots and grabbed his jacket. He had to check on Cyn.

Levi raced across the grounds to the Officer's Building, then up the stairs and down the hall. He knocked on her oak door as his heart pounded in his chest and his breath felt trapped in his lungs. His mouth was dry as he vaguely wondered why he came all this way.

She was fine. He knew that. He was being stupid. Mike was in there with her. Standing here in front of her door was a mistake. He heard the sound of footsteps coming closer towards the door from the other side. There was still a chance for him to leave, no one would ever know he was here. Then the door swung open to reveal Mike and cast a dim light into the hall.

Mike looked Levi up and down. "You look like shit."

"I need to talk to her," Levi said.

"Is everything okay, Mike?" Cyn called from inside.

Mike looked over his shoulder. "It's Levi."

"Is he okay?" she asked as he heard her run across the room.

When she appeared in the doorway, he took in her appearance as she towered over him. She was safe and unharmed. He fought the urge to throw his arms around her and place kisses on her. He felt like he could breathe again.

Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose waves. Her eyes practically twinkled as they reflected light from the torches hanging along the hall. She looked surprised to see him standing before her and then her expression shifted when she got a better view of his face, hidden in the shadows.

Cyn looked to Mike. "Can you give us a minute?"

Mike nodded, stepped aside and then started down the hall, muttering something about coffee.

"Levi," her voice was filled with concern as she stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly, as his feet crossed over the threshold. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I don't mind," she said as she closed the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking," he answered.

"I'm here for you," she said. "Would you like to sit down?"

Levi shook his head. "We kissed," he said.

She froze. "Does that cause you distress?"

Levi took a brief moment to examine the real reason why he was here as he reached for her hand and pulled her closer. She leaned towards him and rested her forehead against his. Levi closed his eyes. His thoughts were racing around his head as he felt her warm breath tickle his cheeks. He thought of his nightmare and the way he rested his head against hers and didn't hear or feel her breath on him. She's alive and well.

Everything that was telling him to come see her was now whispering to him to get away from her. He had to leave. Leaving now was for the best. Levi had not revealed anything too private about himself to her yet. He could still walk away and keep a wall between them. Leaving now would make losing her much easier for him later, but he craved her. He craved her soft lips on him, he needed to touch her smooth warm skin, and he wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair. He pushed those whispers of leaving aside and craned his neck to place a kiss on her cheek.

"A bit," Levi finally answered. "It's on the list."

She ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel droplets of his cold sweat, but it didn't bother her. He glided his fingertips up her arms, feeling her smooth skin. She bit her lip in thought and then placed her other hand against his cheek. He wanted to stay in this moment. He just wanted to feel her enticing warmth, her soft skin, her warm breath lightly tickling his cheeks. He wanted to just be near her and not think. He wished he could stop thinking at least for just a moment. His fingers froze, his brow furrowed slightly against hers as a rush of anxiety set in. His heart was pumping faster and his thoughts were more urgent now. His thoughts urged him to run and get away from her. They were getting too close. Everything was happening too fast. Why could he make split second decision beyond the walls, but when she was involved he was wishy-washy and indecisive?

Levi took a breath; he needed a moment to just be alone to work through this. He brought his hands to her wrists.

She watched him as she mentally debated whether or not to reach out to him. She knew Levi had been through so much in his life. She wanted to be there for him in any way she could, but right now, she wasn't sure what he needed or wanted.

"Levi," she said his name softly. "You're not alone."

He opened his eyes and searched her face. He knew she was right. He knew that he could rely on her, and Erwin, and even on Hange and Mike. He knew that these four people were his friends and that they cared for him. So, why couldn't he let them? Why couldn't he let her care for him? He knew she had no ulterior motive for being with him or pretending to be with him. Why was it so difficult to let her in?

He could think of a few reasons. Maybe it had something to do with his mom, who wasn't there for him because she was dead. Or Farlan and Isabel, the friends he lost on his first expedition with the Survey Corps. Ever since then he always thought that keeping people at a distance would be better. It didn't hurt as much to lose someone who was not close to him. He clenched his other hand into a fist as he took another breath and reminded himself that everything was different now. He had friends he trusted.

"You have friends who care for you," she whispered.

"Sometimes I forget that I have people to rely on," He said aloud. "I know I push others away."

"I care for you." she firmly.

Levi's eyes snapped to hers. In an instant, he knew she meant it and that he felt it too. In one swift movement, Levi pulled his hands away from her wrists, brought one hand to her face, caressing her cheek and the other on the small of her back pulling her body towards him, and then crashed his lips against hers as he pushed her onto the edge of her desk. Their differences in height were not as noticeable as Cyn sat on the edge of her desk and Levi stood between her legs.

She was pleasantly surprised and passionately kissed him back with her chest pressed firmly against his. His fingers moved to be tangled in her hair as she brought her hands to the nape of his neck. They breathed into each other as he felt for every curve of her body and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He looked into her beautiful eyes and he felt happiness wash over him. He felt sense of belonging. "Cyn, I want you to know that I... I like you."

She kissed him and then pulled away with a smile. "Good. I like you too," she said pulling him towards her.

He nearly grinned but was interrupted by her sweet kisses. He loved this about her. She understood his caution about trust and relationships and let him set the pace of theirs. She didn't push him or force him. She walked beside him and supported him as best as she could even before they were friends. He loved her more than anything. He cherished her and the bond they made together.

Each kiss she graced him with made him want more. The kisses he gave her in return became hungry and rough. They were breathing into each other as their bodies were pressed together. He loved the way her body curved against his. He pulled away to catch his breath and looked up at her. Already he missed her lips on him. Her chest was heaving as she looked at him. They locked eyes. He stared into her beautiful eyes and gave her small smirk. Then kissed her.

The kiss was different than before. It was soft, gentle. A flood of thoughts washed over him. This time they were screaming in his mind, unwilling to be ignored or rationed away. They couldn't be brushed aside. His thoughts screamed for him to get away to keep her safe.

She watched as Levi pulled away again and retreated inwards. His face distorted. His brows furrowed as if in thought.

"Levi," she said his name softly, in a way he had never heard it said before.

"I need a moment," Levi said as he untangled himself from her. He felt like a lump had formed in his throat as he felt like his stomach twisted into knots and icy fingers wrapped around his lungs, preventing him from breathing. He felt like he screwed up. He turned his back to her and stood there for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't mean—" Cyn began.

"You did nothing wrong," he stated. "It's my fault."

"No, Levi, it's not," she said softly. "I won't force you to stay, but I'd like it if you did. We don't have to go any further. I can send Mike away."

Levi took a breath and didn't speak until he was beside her. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. He knew he had to say it, just like he knew that this was the last time he could be this close to her. He looked up at her, taking in the way concern etched lines into her pretty face, and then he looked away unable to meet her eyes.

"Cyn, we shouldn't go any further."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be with me," Levi said. "I'm not good for you. You deserve better."

"Levi," she said. He loved the way she said his name.

"I'm serious," Levi began. "You deserve someone who is from your world and not someone who is broken and damaged. Someone who can make you happy, unlike me."

"Levi, you make me happy," she said as she reached out to touch his cheek. "And you're not damaged or broken. You're just a little bruised. And I should be making my own decisions about who is right for me. I choose you, if you'll have me."

He loved her touch. She caressed his face and then he led her palm to his lips.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to lose you too."

She softened and pulled him into an embrace. "You can't live thinking like that."

"I've lost almost everyone I care about and I don't want that for you. I need time."

She pulled away. "As much as you need."

Levi nodded.

"I'm here for you no matter what."

He nodded again. "I'll see you in the morning."

When Levi stepped outside, he glanced around. The grounds were nearly silent except for the occasional whistling wind that was so frigid that it knocked the wind out of your chest if it hit you, just like it had been the night before. And just like the night before, pure white snowflakes began floating down from the sky as he made the trek back to the barracks. He cursed under his breath as a sharp pang of grief and sadness and loneliness stabbed at him as his thoughts turned to Isabel and Farlan. When he walked inside, his eyes fell on rows of empty bunks and loneliness finally crushed him. Would he always feel alone?


	12. Chapter 12 Money or Life

Chapter 12 Money or Life

The next morning, Levi sat in the corner of the Mess Hall staring at his food as flashes of memories from last night plagued him. The memories were so intense that he felt like he might be reliving them. He could almost feel her lips on his, the hard wooden desk underneath him, her soft smooth skin against him. He could smell her on him still.

"Levi," a timid voice pulled away from his previous memories.

Cyn stood at his table. She was in uniform with her hair was pulled back, blouse perfectly buttoned and tucked in, harness strapped securely across her chest.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask," Levi said.

Cyn took a seat across from him and rested her hands on the table. "I wanted to apologize for last night—"

"No," Levi reached for her hands and held them. "You have nothing to apologize for. I like you."

"I like you too and I don't want to ruin anything between us."

"I just need time," Levi said. "I've lost almost everyone I care about and I don't want that for you."

"Okay," she said. "You can't live like that though. You have to take a chance sometime. It doesn't have to be on me, but on someone."

He nodded.

"Shadis called a meeting for this morning," she said. "If you no longer want to be my assistant, you don't have to—"

"I want to," Levi said.

Cyn smile softly. "Then let's go."

The meeting took place in Shadis's office. When Levi and Cyn arrived, Erwin was already seated in front of Shadis's desk. Shadis gestured for them to take a seat. Cyn took one and Levi took his spot standing at Cyn's side as he studied each of the people in front of him.

"All right," Shadis began. "We don't have much time. So, I'll make this meeting brief. Due to the recent attack on Cyn, I have requested the postponement of the Annual Fundraiser Gala that is due to take place in two days in the Captial. However, the nobles and the other branches have refused to postpone the event. We-"

"They refuse to cancel the event when one of our own has been a target for an assassination attempt?" Levi hissed.

"I don't like it either, Cadet Levi," Shadis said. "But I understand where they are coming from. If the Survey Corps doesn't make an appearance, we'll lose all funding for the coming year and likely won't be able to secure funding in the years that follow."

"So we have no choice but to attend," Cyn said softly.

Shadis nodded. "And due to the lack of personnel all Captains, and Squad Leaders will need to be in attendance, so that we can convince as many of though rich pigs to part with as much of their money as possible."

Levi looked to Cyn. She was a statue, perfectly still and unyielding. "Are you forcing her to attend?" Levi demanded.

"Levi, it's okay," she said and then firmly added, "I'll be there."

"This is ridiculous," Levi said and looked to Erwin. "Erwin, talk some sense-"

"They're right, Levi," Erwin said firmly. "The Survey Corps can't go on without funding. We all know the risks. We'd do anything if it meant defeating the titans."

Levi turned his focus back to Cyn. He felt like his blood might boil over. She was just going to let them use her.

"Levi, you've been called here because you have shown that you are the most capable person in a fight," Shadis said. "It will be you're job to ensure that Squad Leader Cyn makes it back to HQ when all is said and done."

After Cyn and Levi were dismissed from the meeting, Cyn and Levi headed to Cyn's office. When they were both inside, Levi loudly closed the door behind them.

"They're willing to make a martyr out of you for money," he hissed.

"For humanity," Cyn corrected him as she walked to her desk. "For freedom."

"For your death," Levi hissed as he followed. "How can you be so calm? Are you really so eager to die?"

"I do not want to die," Cyn said as she shuffled some papers around. "But I will, if it somehow leads to not living in this goddamn cage anymore."

"And what will that matter to you?" Levi demanded and threw his hands on her desk. "You'll be dead!"

"Maybe, I will be," she said without looking up at him. "But not everyone else will."

"How can you be so idealistic? This is your life we're talking about! What about your family? Your friends? The people who love you?"

"What about them?"

"I'm sure they care more about you than some small possibility to live outside the walls," Levi said. "I know I do."

Cyn's head snapped up to look at him. "Levi," she whispered as their eyes met and she bit her lip. "Don't say things like that."

"I mean it," he said. "I care for you more than the chance of living out there. I meant it when I said I don't want to lose you."


	13. Chapter 13 The Fundraiser

Chapter 13 The Fundraiser

On the night of the Fundraiser Gala and as planned, Levi stayed by Cyn's side as she was forced to mingle with various nobles. He found their attempts at conversations with her annoying and assumed she was probably annoyed too, despite that she would feign interest. He was especially annoyed at how they demanded responses from her. They just kept going without allowing her to take a break. They all asked her the same thing over and over again so much so that Levi felt like he was listening to a broken record. If they were asking him all these worthless questions, someone would probably need medical attention and he doubted that Erwin would be able to talk a way out of that.

Though he had to admit he did like being close to her, even if it was with all these privileged assholes. He liked the way she would occasionally brush up against him or exchange looks with him when a noble said something particularly out of touch. For example, one noble complained about how his home was too big that he repeatedly got lost in it and another noble complained that her recently commissioned portrait was too big to fit over the mantle. He could only imagine what she must be thinking. He was thankful that the nobles and merchants ignored him as he glared intently at their surroundings, looking for anything suspicious or potentially dangerous to Cyn. She was surprisingly calm for someone who was expecting to be assassinated.

"Who's this boy here?" a noble asked interrupting Cyn and gesturing to Levi, tearing Levi from his thoughts and causing him to cock his eyebrow in disdain. "He hasn't said a word this whole time."

"Oh, I apologize. I was so engaged in conversation with you all that I forgot to introduce my friend," Cyn said and then briefly exchanged a look with Levi. Levi smirked. She turned back to the cluster of nobles surrounding her. "Pardon my manners. This gentleman is Levi Ackerman. He is a friend and comrade of mine. He recently joined the Survey Corps."

"He's a little short, isn't he?" The noble chuckled and most of the other nobles joined in.

Levi's eyes narrowed as he was about to open his mouth to tell the noble just how short the noble's life just became. However, Cyn beat him to the punch.

"I can attest that height doesn't play a role is killing titans," she said. "Levi is easily one of the best soldiers in the entire military."

Levi glanced at Cyn.

She stood her ground, smiling at the nobles. "Now, I have to beg for your pardon. I think I speak for both Levi and I when I say we are in dire need of some refreshments. Please, excuse us."

Cyn smiled warmly and then grabbed Levi's wrist, leading him away from the cluster of nobles. When they were out of ear shot, she turned to him and said, "I'm sorry—"

"For what? For those pieces of shit?" Levi asked. "I'm used to being called worse things that would make their skin crawl. I know I am not particularly very tall. I'm not blind. Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For speaking up for me. I didn't think I had anyone willing to do that for me anymore."

Cyn smiled. "No problem. We're in this together."

"Did you mean what you said?"

Cyn's smile grew. "Of course. Every word, Levi."

"Thanks," Levi murmured. He felt his heart race as he noticed her doing it again. She matched her stride with his and he found himself slightly smiling, despite himself. "You're calm for someone about to be assassinated."

She smirked. "I have nothing to worry about," she said and then looked at him, grinning. "I have you by my side this time. I trust you, Levi."

Levi thought his heart might burst out of his chest as a rush of heat came over his face. "I won't let you down," he managed to say.

"I know you won't," she said and then glanced around the room. "Have you seen anything suspicious?"

Levi shook his head. "Just the overwhelming amount of food that could probably feed everyone living in the Underground for at least a—"

"Cyn!" a voice cried out as a woman with beautiful blonde hair threw herself in Cyn's arms.

"Marie!" Cyn said as she hugged the woman back. "I— I can't believe you're here! And you look like an actual noble lady."

"I know!" the woman said as she pulled away with a grin and then spun around, showing off her elegant dress. Cyn smiled back and then looked to Levi.

"Marie, this is Levi. He's my good friend and assistant," Cyn said. "Levi, this is Marie. She's been my friend for as long as I can remember."

Marie extended her hand to Levi, which he shook.

"Cyn, we absolutely must catch up," Marie said as she hooked her arm around Cyn's.

"Of course," Cyn said. "I just can't right—"

"Right," Marie said. "You're working. How about you escort me to the Ladies' Room and we both freshen up a bit?"

Cyn looked to Levi and he nodded. Cyn turned to Marie.

"Okay, but just for a minute," Cyn said firmly with a smile.

Marie grinned and led Cyn away down the hall with Levi trailing behind. He leaned up against the wall and waited as Marie led Cyn inside the Ladies' Room. When the door closed behind them, Marie turned to Cyn.

"You look good," she said.

"You look breath-taking," Cyn said.

"Don't be nice, please," Marie said. "I'm still angry with you."

"Right," Cyn dropped her gaze. "Sorry. I… I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… I don't know."

"I can't decide if you're thoughtless or selfless," Marie said.

"Maybe both," Cyn offered.

"Maybe both," Marie parroted. "I missed you," Marie said, wrapping her arms around Cyn.

Cyn held her tight. "I missed you too."

"No way I can change your mind?" Marie asked as she pulled away.

"Marie," Cyn said her name softly as she brushed her hair from her face. "I don't want you to mourn me. I'm going to die out there. I know it and I think you do too."

"And as my friend or lover, I'm still going to mourn you regardless," Marie said. "Just quit. Stay with me."

"I can't," Cyn said.

"Can't or won't?" Marie said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Both," Cyn answered. "I want you to have the family you always wanted and I don't want to keep that from you. But right now, having a family isn't possible for me. And I know that staying with the Survey Corps is the right thing to do."

"I figured you wouldn't change your mind," Marie said as she carefully dried her eyes. "You can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Cyn smirked and playfully nudged Marie.

Marie , I wanted to tell you that I'm seeing someone."

"And they brought you here," Cyn stated. "Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Don't laugh," she said. "It's Nile Dok."

"They say he's on his way to being Commander of the Military Police."

Marie nodded as her lips curled into a shy smile. "I like him."

"Good," Cyn grinned and nudged Marie. "I think he'll treat you well. He's only been in love with you since he was a recruit."

"I had a feeling," Marie said. "So, what the deal with your shadow?"

"You mean Levi? He's— He's just my assistant," Cyn lied.


	14. Chapter 14 The Noble Lady Margaret

Chapter 14 The Noble Lady Margaret

Meanwhile, Levi still leaned up against the wall, enjoying the escape from the nobles and keeping an eye out.

"That was high praise coming from Medical Officer Cynthia Greene," a voice called out. Levi turned to find an extravagantly dressed woman giving him a thin lipped smile as she approached.

"I don't think I've ever heard her speak so highly of a new recruit." she said as she looked Levi up and down. "You must have impressed our sweet doctor. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Levi was slightly taken aback. "My charm and quick wit, I suppose," he answered sarcastically. "And you are?"

She ignored his question. "How many expeditions have you gone on?"

"One," Levi replied, unsure where this was going.

"Only one expedition?" The woman asked. "My, my. And already you're leaving an impression. Rumor has it that you're a sewer rat. So how did a rat come up to live among us? I thought there were three rats that were some sort of pet project the Survey Corps was working on. We all know rats have to be exterminated. Though I suppose the Survey Corps has a good idea. Use the rats to feed the titans." She grinned at Levi, completely enjoying trying to evoke a response of rage that was clearly building within Levi.

Levi was about to lose it. He wanted nothing more than to punch this woman's disgusting grin off her pig-like face. He pushed himself off the wall as the door to the Ladies' Room squealed open and both Levi and the woman watched as Cyn and Marie stepped out.

"Lady Margaret," Cyn said as she and Marie walked towards them. Levi noticed Marie's tearful looking eyes and how Cyn stood tall with her shoulders rolled back, and her hands clasped in tight fists behind her back. "It's a pleasure as always. I see you've met Levi."

"Yes, yes," Lady Margaret waved her hand. "We were just talking about how he came from the Underground."

"Levi is a valiant soldier," Cyn said firmly and Marie snapped her head to look at Levi and then glanced at Cyn. "The place where he grew up does not matter. He is an asset to humanity."

Lady Margaret turned her gaze back to Cyn, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Asset or not. I think it does matter where he comes from, especially when I pay for it," Lady Margaret replied. She tore her gaze from Cyn and stared at Levi. She circled Levi with slow careful steps, examining him. "Rats, as I am sure you are aware, carry diseases. Though I suppose he is quite cute, especially for a sewer rat. Did you find him while you were on that fool's errand in the Underground? Trying to make the world a better place, was it?" Lady Margaret chuckled. "I can't believe you convinced the others to fund that waste of resources. What did you get out of it?"

"The effort was not a waste of resources," Marie snapped. "And she did it because it was the right thing to do. They were making strides in improving quality of life for those that live in the Underground and even more could have been done if—"

"That's okay, Marie," Cyn said gently.

"That's right, girl," Lady Margaret hissed. "You do not speak to me that way. Are you another rat?"

"I'm from the Inner Walls," Marie said, proudly.

"You may look the part of a lady," Lady Margaret said. "But I've been around long enough to know low class when I see it and that no one does anything without a reward or payoff of some kind. You don't really care about other people. So what was yours?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't get anything from it," Cyn began.

Levi felt disappointment wash over him. He idealized her without even realizing it. Of course, Cyn benefited from helping people that lived in the Underground. He shouldn't have been surprised. The old woman was right. No one did anything without a payoff. It was simply how the world worked, both on the surface and in the underground. It was one of the first lessons he learned after his mother died. He was angry at himself for thinking so highly of Cyn. He was angry that he thought that she was above all the pettiness that everyone else seemed to take part in.

"I guess my payoff was seeing the people get better," she continued. "They looked happier after I cared for them to the best of my abilities. I think you may recall that the funding was withdrawn to a third of the original amount. Though I thank you for the contribution that you made. It really helped make a difference."

Levi felt a rush of admiration and disbelief crash over him as he looked up at Cyn, his mouth slightly agape. Lady Margaret was apparently quite stunned as well and looked at Cyn with a careful eye and raised eyebrows.

"You must have gotten more out of the time you spent in the Underground," Lady Margaret inquired further. "A promotion, surely you impressed Commander Shadis or Roth."

Cyn thought for a moment. Levi knew Cyn received no such promotion, but he was still curious as to how Cyn would response. "I was not awarded a promotion of any sort. I saw what needed to be done and tried to strive for it."

Lady Margaret pursed her lips and then looked to Levi. "He's awfully quiet. You have your rat well-trained."

"As I said before, Levi is a valiant soldier and a dear friend," Cyn stated firmly.

Marie stared at Levi as the old woman cocked her eyebrow again. "A dear friend? You must have met each other while you were in the Underground."

"We—"

The woman held up her hand and Cyn fell silent. "I'm speaking to Levi now."

"We never crossed paths while she was working in the Underground," Levi said, remembering that time 2 years ago when he heard about a group from the surface giving aid to people in the Underground. At the time, he thought it was some sort of scam or ruse. Maybe the surfacers were there to test out medications or vaccines on the desperate. Back then, Levi wanted no part in it, but some of the members of his crew were desperate enough to check it out. "She helped many of my friends while she was there with her expertise and compassion. I am in her debt for the kindness she showed to them back then and the kindness and compassion she shows me today. I'm honored to work with her."

"So, tell me, why do you keep him around? Is it to keep you warm at night?"

Marie's eyes shifted back and forth between Cyn and Levi. Both Cyn and Levi felt a rush of heat blossom over their cheeks as Cyn tried to defend them, by saying, "Lady Margaret, I don't believe that—"

"I know three rats were brought up from the sewers." She craned her head to look around. "Where are the other two?"

Levi clenched his fists. He was practically shaking with rage. Cyn cleared her throat. "The other two soldiers, who happen to also be from the Underground, died valiantly in the fight against the titans."

"Two less rats to worry about," she said.

"Isabel and Farlan were not rats," Levi hissed through his clenched jaw. "They fought and died for you. For the stupid idea that humanity was worth fighting for. That you worthless, smug pigs were worth fighting for."

"Listen here, rat," Lady Margaret pointed a finger at him. "You are only here because I have fed you and others like you—"

"Lady Margaret!" a voiced called out, grabbing their attention. Erwin walked over with his charming smile, which seemed to instantly calm Lady Margaret. Cyn breathed a sigh of relief as Lady Margaret lowered her accusatory finger and returned a smile to Erwin.

"Captain Erwin Smith," Lady Margaret greeted him. "It is such a pleasure to see you again. I was beginning to wonder when I would be able to have a word with you. I thought you might be avoiding me."

"I would never dream of it," Erwin said with a smile. "I was actually just looking for you."

Cyn understood what Erwin was doing and was sincerely grateful that he stepped in. They exchanged looks as Cyn grabbed Levi's and Marie's wrists and swiftly led them away before Lady Margaret could call them back. Cyn brought them to the crowded ballroom, where the band was playing on stage and couples— usually a uniformed soldier and a noblewoman— had taken to the dance floor.

As soon as they were out of Lady Margaret's line of sight, Marie ripped her wrist from Cyn hand.

"Lady Margaret is a delight as always," Cyn said softly. "Don't pay her any mind. She always says something brutally offensive to try and get a response from us."

"I can't believe you," she hissed at Cyn, just loud enough for her to hear and then glanced at Levi. "Telling me all that shit."

"Marie, it's not—"

"Marie! Cyn!" a voice called out. Levi, Cyn, and Marie looked to the newcomer. Nile Dok came strutting towards them. Levi rolled his eyes as soon as he caught sight of his stupid MP patch on his jacket.

"Nile, it's good to see you," Cyn smiled.

"You too," Nile smiled and offered his arm to Marie. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was just catching up with Cyn," Marie said as she latched on to him.

Nile nodded and then looked back to Cyn. "Too bad we're competing tonight."

"These nobles have enough money for the both of us," Cyn said.

Nile laughed.

"Nile, this is Levi—"

"I know of him," Nile said. "You made the Military Police actually work to try to catch you."

"But they never did," Levi said. "You had to send in someone else to do the job."

Nile shrugged. "Yeah, it turns out when you're drunk on the job all the time and don't practice using the gear, it makes catching an alleged criminal impossible."

"Nile," Marie said. "Let's dance."

"Right," Nile smiled at Marie and then nodded to Cyn and Levi. "I'll see you around."

Cyn and Levi watched Marie and Nile as they danced on the dance floor.

"You and Marie?" Levi asked.

"Yeah," Cyn sighed. "We broke up about 4 months ago. I almost died beyond the walls and realized that I probably wouldn't always be lucky and that it wasn't right to do that to someone."

"Do what?"

"To keep someone who wasn't apart of this life guessing about whether I'd make it home alive or not, especially someone who wanted something that I didn't."

"What don't you want?"

"A family," Cyn said. "I don't want to have a family and raise kids when…"

"When the Titans exist," Levi finished.

Cyn nodded. "I want to thank you, by the way."

"What for?" Levi asked.

"For what you said to Lady Margaret about me," she replied. "Even if it wasn't true—"

"I meant it," Levi said.

"Thank you," Cyn smiled.

Levi nodded as he noticed that this was one of the first times he had been alone with her tonight. A small part of him begged him to make a move. To tell her that she was pretty or something. He looked to the dance floor and saw a sea of colorful velvet and silk.

"Do you want—"

The music picked up and drowned him out as they were both pulled on to the dance floor.


End file.
